Dancing and Cupcakes
by AnimatedGeek
Summary: Jack meets The Dragon Protector at Norths Christmas party and their relationship starts developing from there. Rated T for mild language. Chapter 21 "Lost Stinger" up now!
1. Chapter 1 Jacks POV

"Took ya long enough Frost!" Bunny yelled as the wind carried me over to them.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in a snowball fight." I explain while my feet touch the ground.

"Only a true goof off like ya could come up with such ah lousy excuse."

"This snowball fight was truly legendary though! It was a battle between good and evil! A true war between worlds! Ah, I can still hear their wimpish screams!" I joke.

I look around the workshop. There are all kinds of different spirits and creatures scattered around the place. Talking and laughing with each other, or dancing in the center floor as music played over the stereos.

I take a few steps back. I begin to feel a little intimidated by everything. I hadn't really wanted to come to this party, but the others said they were coming, and I just thought "Hey why not? I can leave anytime anyway!". But here I am, not even a minute into the party and already glancing over at the closest exit.

"Ya okay mate?" Bunny asks, hopping over to me.

"I'm fine." I try saying convincingly. I think he sees how nervous I am though because he gives a little smirk. Damn rabbit.

"Little overwhelming huh? Don't worry, the more of these things you go to the more relaxed you get."

"And just how many times did it take you Kangaroo?"

"Maybe fifty."

I snicker a little. He does as well.

I look at the center of the hall to see people(?) doing a group dance in a circle. That does kind of look like fun.

"Wanna go join them?" I ask Bunny.

"No thanks mate. These giant feet are made for hoppin'. Not dancin'."

I shrug and go join the dance.

An hour later I'm sitting down on one of chairs gasping for breath. Those dances were long, and exhausting. What made it worse was that the time period of the music kept changing. One minute we were all dancing in an organized circle to some classical music, the next we were all jumping and pounding our fists to some dubstep. It made for a very confusing experience.

But, nonetheless, it was fun!

I feel a hand slap my back.

"Jack! I'm so glad zat you came my friend! And vot a lot of energy to dance for so long!"

I look up at North as he hands me a glass of water. I accept it and give him a quick "Thanks!" before guzzling it down.

"You are enjoying ze party I hope!"

"Would I have danced that long if it sucked?" I respond after placing the empty cup onto a nearby table.

"Zat is a good point." North says.

"...So North, not to mock your hosting skills or anything. But why are so many spirits here? It's just a Christmas party."

"Ven you are immortal and have seen almost everything, you begin to enjoy little zings like parties. It gives us a chance to exchange stories."

"I see."

I look across the room and see a boy on the other side.

He has brown,short hair, and big green eyes. He's wearing what looks like viking attire, with a viking hat so big on his head its funny. He is a bit short and bony as well, with freckles coating his skin.

I've never seen anything so adorable.

"Hey North, who's that?" I ask, pointing to the boy.

North looks to who I'm pointing to and says "Ah, zat is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Ze Zird. Try saying zat name five times fast. He is ze protector of dragons."

"Dragons?! Aren't they, you know, not real?!"

"Jack Frost asks Santa Clause." North replies.

"I'm serious North!"

"Dragons used to be everywhere during the viking age, but nobody really knows what happened to them. Except a few old spirits, and Hiccup. Apparently, dragons still exist, but only Hiccup knows their location."

"Does Hiccup have any powers?"

"He is an amazing inventor, I know zat. But I zink zat is all. He doesn't exactly talk that much, so it's hard to know anything about him."

"Huh."I say as I glance in Hiccups direction again.

After a few seconds more a gawking, I turn back to North, who seems to smirking down at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I didn't know you went zat way Jack. Not zat zere is anyzing wrong viz it of course."

"What way?"

North just keeps smirking as he walks away.

Just once. Can he just make sense just once?

I look back over to Hiccup, to see him staring at all the people dancing. He looks like he wants to join them, even though its people dancing in pairs instead of a group dance like before.

I walk across the room to him.

I hold out my hand and say "Can I have this dance?"

Hiccup looks a little startled at first. Then he relaxes and asks in his beautiful nerdy voice "Me?"

"No, the other viking. Yeah you!"

He chuckles and reluctantly takes my hand.

We go to the center and start dancing.

"Soooo, whats your name?" Hiccup asks me. Poor guy, must not be a very social person to be so awkward when asking such a simple question.

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost." I reply.

He stumbles a little bit.

"As in _the _Jack Frost?! Bringer of snow and ice Jack Frost? Guardian of fun Jack Frost?"

"Yep. And your Hiccup right?"

"How did you-"

"North told me."

"Ah. Well its an honor to meet you Jack Frost."

"You know, you could just call me Jack."

"Oh, uh, okay,...Jack."

"I'm guessing you don't meet a lot of spirits do you?" I ask as we twirl around.

We finish the spin "No, I do. Its just, none of them have asked me to dance before."

We dance to the music a while longer. He seems to start humming along with it after a while.

He blushes when I join in.

We both start laughing a little bit.

The song ends, and we give each other a bow.

"Well, it was fun dancing Jack." Hiccup says as he makes his way back to his original place.

"Yeah it was." I reply as I walk with him.

He looks a little surprised that I sit down by him on a nearby bench.

"So, you know a lot about dragons then?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

He clenches his fists and glares at me. "So that's it huh? You're nice to me for a moment and think I'll tell you where they are? Well you can forget it pal! I'm not gonna let anyone lay a finger on them! I'm not telling you-"

"Woah there Hic!"I say, holding up my hands. "I was only trying to find something to talk about! If you don't want to talk about dragons, we don't have to."

His glare is calmed a bit.

"So, your not trying to find the dragons?"

"No. I swear."

"Then why would you ask me to dance?"

"..Because I wanted to."

He looks at me a little shocked. Seriously? Is it that hard to believe?

"Oh." He says, now calm. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool." I say, as I create a few snowflakes with my hand.

He laughs and face palms. "You did not just do that."

"I'm Jack Frost. It'd be criminal if I didn't make a few puns every now and then."

"JACK!" I hear Tooth yell as she flies over to us.

"Hey Tooth."

Tooth looks over at Hiccup.

"Uh, Hello Hiccup." She says waving to him.

He sinks down in his chair a little bit and nods in her direction.

"Um, Jack! North needs us to help in the kitchen. Apparently there were some problems with some heat sprites, and the yetis need to clean up the reindeers stables. So their running a little behind."

"Okay."

"Also, North says you can bring Hiccup if you want. I don't really know what that means though." Then she flew away to the kitchen, leaving Me and Hiccup confused.

"So wanna help us out in the kitchen?" I ask him.

He shifts around awkwardly a little bit and looks away. I can tell he's trying to come up with a way to turn down the invite.

"Its fine if you don't want to." I assure him.

"No! It's not that, it's just, I'm not really good at talking to people, so I'm not sure if I'll be very good company. I wasn't even very good at it when I was alive. Never mind hundreds of years with only dragons." His face turns a little red after realizing what he'd just said.

"You've really only been around dragons for that long?"

"There were others. But they weren't really fans, just dragon lovers." He explains. I can faintly hear him mutter "Bastards.".

I stand up and start walking towards the kitchen. I turn my head a little and ask "You coming or not?"

He smiles and follows me.

* * *

When we get to the kitchen North, not even looking up from the cookies, assigns us jobs as the cupcake decorators. Oh, North wasn't decorating the cookies or anything like that. He was eating them. He's a hard working man, but he gets _lazy_ in the kitchen.

"So, tell me more about yourself Hiccup." I say as I sprinkle some mini-chocolate chips onto an already iced cupcake.

"Well I'm looking for a stable, sensitive guy with a good sense of humor, who loves animals,poetry, and long walks on the beach." He says sarcastically as he smooths out the green icing on a cupcake.

"I'm sorry but I think you've got the wrong guy."

"Oh? And why is that?" He asks, placing the now iced cupcake by me.

"I'm not really sensitive. I'm pretty tough." I say, taking the pastry.

From the corner of my eye, I can see him smiling a little bit.

"How tough are you?" He asks, taking the green covered knife out of the container. Wait. Is he saying what I think he's saying.

"How tough am I? I had a bowl of nails for breakfast!" I say. He puts down the knife and looks in my direction. Oh thank god.

"So?" He asks, big smile already on his face.

I get close to his face, making myself look as badass as I can make it, and say in a deep voice "Without any milk."

We both start cracking up after that. Even immortals love cartoons.

It's only a few seconds later that I really how close I am to his face. I can see every freckle, I can see every pore, and I can see a faint scar on his chin. My god, he's gorgeous. He doesn't seem to notice his lack of personal space yet. I hope he never does. Because when that happens, he'll probably get embarrassed and back away.

But he doesn't. He stops laughing and notices. But even though he's blushing (so cute), he's not backing up.

I lean in a little closer.

He does as well.

Closer...

"I TOLD YA BEFORE! YA CAN'T JUST LEAVE THE CHOCOLATES OUT IN THE OPEN OR THEY'LL MELT!" Bunny yells from across the kitchen.

Me and Hiccup disperse quickly and start looking around to see if anyone had seen us. Phil looks a little wide eyed, but then he gives a thumbs up and leaves.

You could cut the awkward tension at the cupcake table with a knife.

"Jack! Zank you for helping!" North says as he walks over to the table.

"It's part of the guardian job. Though I've gotta say, after the whole event with Pitch, this is kind of a letdown." I say. I glance over to Hiccup. The poor guy's frozen.

"Ah! Hiccup is helping as well! Zank you Hiccup!" North says.

Hiccup nods timidly.

North glances at the both of us. Then says "After you are done decorating all zese, you should be done! Zank you both so much. I better go see how Bunny is doing with ze chocolate. I hear zat zere was a bit of a scuffle back zere earlier."

North winks at me, then walks away.

"What are you doing after we're done with this Hic?Gonna dance some more?" I ask. Thank you North for destroying the tension.

"I think I'm going to head out." He says as he ices the last cupcake.

"What? Why?"

"I'm not really a party person."

"Then why did you come?"

He stops what he's doing and gets all red faced. "I wanted to meet you." He says.

I feel my face heat up a bit too.

"Oh... Why?"

"I heard about Jack Frost the guardian, and how you were ignored for three hundred years. And I thought that was pretty amazing. So I was curious about what kind of a person you are. I never thought you actually were a teenager, I thought those were just rumors."

"I get it now. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh Thor no! I thought I would just observe you. Never actually talk to you."

"Like a stalker."

Hiccup is careful not to mess up the icing as he chuckles. "Yeah. I guess."

He places the cupcake in front of me. I don't so much as look at it.

"Not even denying it. Sicko."

"Just sprinkle this cupcake will you?" He asks, giggling.

"Will I see you again?"

"Huh?"

"Will I see you again? After you leave, Are you going to retreat back to the dragon hideout and stay there for a many years again? Or can I hang out with you again sometime?"

Hiccup looks down and says "I don't know Jack."

"I know how lonely it can get." I say.

"Can you just finish that damn pastry so I can leave?" Hiccup asks. I must have struck a nerve.

I sigh and look at the cupcake.

"Only on one condition." I respond.

"What condition?" Hiccup asks, glancing up with a skeptical look on his face.

"I finish this. And in exchange, we meet up again, in a place, you may have heard of it, called Burgess, and we have a snowball fight, build snowmen,drink hot chocolate, and all in all, have an awesome time."

Hiccup smiles. "And if I don't agree to this?"

"I don't put sprinkles on this cupcake and we're trapped at this table for all eternity."

"So your holding me hostage eh?"

"You could say that."

Hiccup sighs and says "Well, then I guess I have no choice, do I? It's a deal."

After I finish the cupcake, and after we have gone outside into the freezing snow and come up with a meeting place and time, Hiccup claims he has a ride meeting him a little ways down the mountain.

"I'm a lot stronger then I look." He says. He doesn't even shiver in this cold weather.

"Okay then.I just don't want your death to be on my hands."

"Hardy Har. So just so we're clear, we're meeting by the statue in Burgess, at three p.m, on January 1st, right?"

"Yeah, that's the place. Do you know it?"

"I've been there a few times."

"Perfect! It's a date then!" I exclaim. I cover my mouth almost immediately after I said it. Hiccup chuckles a little bit. Then just turns around and says "See ya Jack!"

"Bye Hiccup!" I yell back. I wait until he's out of sight to head back into the party.

A few hours later, after the guests are gone and me and the other guardians are relaxing by a fire in the sitting room, North looks over at me and asks "How did zings go wiz Hiccup?"

"What'cha talking about North?" Bunny asks from his spot by the fire.

"I saw Jack make goo goo eyes at Hiccup, ze dragon protector."

"What?!" Tooth asks, sitting up a little more by the couch.

Sandy is obviously surprised too. Because he makes so many sand fabrications above his head, I can't even tell what he's trying to say. Although I think I saw a rainbow in there.

"Sweet Tooth! Is this true!?" Tooth asks me. I think I can see disappointment in her eyes, but I can't be sure.

"Uh...I don't know. I guess." I say. I've never honestly had a crush to be honest. And even though I may have sounded sure a while ago, I really wasn't. I'm sure I'm crushing on Hiccup, that much is obvious. But I don't know what to do about it all.

I think the other guardians got the hint that I didn't want to talk about it, because they calmed down a bit.

That is, until North asked "Did you get his digits?"

* * *

Authors Note:

Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I would like to apologize about something very important. I am so sorry, about Norths accent. I do not know how to write a Russian accent, and it would always either turn out as too much or too little, so I went with this way of him speaking. I am so sorry about it. Please, look past it.

Disclaimer:I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise Of The Guardians. If I did, god help us all.


	2. Chapter 2 Hiccups POV

I sink down into the seat farthest from the crowd. Oh sweet Odin's ghost. So many people! What am I even doing here?! I can't dance! I don't know anybody here! I lack the ability to even hold a conversation! What in Thor's name am I doing at a party?! Maybe I can find a way to sneak out!

I stand up and walk around the party, dodging and ducking my way through crowds. Some of them politely smiling at me, some glaring at me, and most not noticing me. I'm used to this. It's not like I can really be classified as a spirit. Sure I'm immortal, but that's really about it. I can't fly on my own like the fairies. I can't change into anything else like the king of halloween. And I can't change the weather with a wave of my hand like Jack Frost.

Jack Frost was the entire reason I came out here tonight. I have heard all kinds of rumors about him since April, and was curious about the winter spirit. Was he really alone for 300 years? Is he really the guardian of fun? Or Is he just some jerk who could make it snow?

I also heard that he's a teenager. I seriously doubt that's true though, I mean come on! A teenager as a guardian?!

"Hiccup!"

I turn around to see North approaching.

I wave slightly.

North pats me (hard) on the shoulder.

"I am surprised to see you here! Every year I have invited you, and every year you declined! Vich is fine, of course, but for you to suddenly show up zis year is a treat! Vat vas it zat changed you're mind?"

Now's my chance to ask him.

"I was, uhh, wondering about, um, the new guy." I mutter.

"You mean Jack Frost?" He asks.

"Yeah. I've been hearing some rumors about him and I just want to see if any of them are true."

"Vat have you heard?"

"Mostly that he's a guardian now."

"Vell, zat is certainly true. He helped us defeat Pitch Black during easter, and became the guardian of fun."

"Hm." I say, not really sure what to do now. Like I said before, I can't hold up a conversation.

"If you vould like to meet him, I could-"

"That's okay North. Thanks for the gesture though."

I walk away and down a hall. That was the most I've ever said to him. I walk around for at least an hour trying to find the exit. This place is like a maze.

And in the end, I find myself back near the center of the workshop, where people are dancing. Man, they really change the times with every song huh? Last time I saw them, they looked like they were at a rave. Now their dancing in pairs to something classical.

I decide to take a break, I can find the exit later. I sit down, and watch the people(?) dancing. I feel like I'm getting stabbed with nostalgia.

All those celebrations in the great hall, Gobber always in the center, Dad always laughing loud enough to shake the hall, and me always sitting in the corner watching everybody else, thinking about new inventions, and repeating some cool name for them over and over in my head so not to forget them. It was only after I tamed Toothless, and became the legendary dragon trainer that I joined in the dances. I remember them being pretty fun.

Fun enough to make me want to join in this dance right now. But, nobody will probably dance with me, even if I had the courage to ask. I never had that kind of courage, not even during those celebrations. If it was a group dance, my friends would drag me out there, or Toothless would use his tail to kick me into it. And if it was a slow dance like this one, Astrid would walk up to me, reach out her hand and say

"Can I have this dance?"

I get startled out of my memories to see a gorgeous white haired boy holding out his hand to me.

"Me?" I ask.

"No, the other viking, yeah you!"

I chuckle, and reluctantly take his hand.

We go to the center and start dancing.

I try to find a way to break the ice. "Soooo, whats your name?" I ask.

He chuckles.

Smooth. Very smooth Hiccup.

"I'm Jack. Jack frost." He says, as he smiles and looks at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

I stumble on my feet a little bit.

"As in _the _Jack Frost?!" I exclaim, too surprised to feel embarrassed over that trip. "Bringer of snow and ice Jack Frost? Guardian of fun Jack Frost?!"

I thought the rumors about him being a teenager were just that. Rumors! And even if he was a teen, I thought he would have on like, a cloak or something like that! He's just wearing some brown pants and a blue sweatshirt, that I now notice has some ice around the collar.

"And your Hiccup right?" He asks me.

"How did you-"

"North told me."

Figures. That damn russian.

"Ah. Well it's an honor to meet you Jack Frost." Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? And where did those manners come from?

"You know,you could just call me Jack."

"Oh, uh, okay,...Jack."

"I'm guessing you don't meet a lot of spirits do you?" He asks as we twirl around.

We finish the spin. "No,I do. Its just, none of them have asked me to dance before."

We dance to the music a while longer. I don't notice that I start humming along to the music.

My face heats up a little when I hear Jack humming with me.

We both start laughing a little bit.

The song ends, and we give each other a bow.

"Well, it was fun dancing Jack." I say as I head back to my seat, thinking he would head somewhere else.

"Yeah it was."He replies as he walks with me. Now there's a surprise.

He sits down by me on a nearby bench.

"So, you know a lot about dragons then?" He asks me.

Oh, that's what this is about. How could I think for even a moment that he- that jackass! He just wants to trap the dragons! He's just like the others!

I clench my fists and glare at him. "So that's it huh? You're nice to me for a moment and think I'll tell you where they are? Well you can forget it pal! I'm not gonna let anyone lay a finger on them! I'm not telling you-"

"Woah there Hic!" He says, holding up his hands. "I was only trying to find something to talk about! If you don't want to talk about dragons,we don't have to."

I calm down a little bit.

"So, you're not trying to find the dragons?"

"No.I swear."

"Then why would you ask me to dance?"

"...Because I wanted to."

So, he wants to have fun with me? He's not interested in the dragons? I know I shouldn't believe it, but he really does seem to be telling the truth. Making me the worst person in the world for flipping out on him like that.

"Oh. I'm sorry." That's what you call an apology?!

"It's cool." He says as he creates snowflakes with his hand.

I laugh and face palm. "You did not just do that."

"I'm Jack Frost. It'd be criminal if I didn't make a few puns every now and then."

"Jack" someone yells as they fly over to us. Oh, the Tooth Fairy.

"Hey Tooth" Jack says to her.

She looks in my direction. Probably surprised I showed up.

"Uh, Hello Hiccup." She says waving to me.

I sink down in my chair a little and nod in her direction.

She looks back to Jack and says "Um, Jack! North needs us to help in the kitchen. Apparently there were some problems with some heat sprites, and the yetis need to clean up the reindeer stables. So their running a little behind."

"Okay." He says.

"Also, North says you can bring Hiccup if you want. I don't really know what that means though." Then she flew off into the kitchen, leaving Me and Jack confused.

"So wanna help us in the kitchen?" He asks me.

I shift around a little bit thinking about what I should do.

"It's fine if you don't want to." He assures me.

"No! It's not that, it's just that, I'm not really good at talking to people, so I'm not sure if I'll be very good company. I wasn't even very good at it when I was alive. Never mind hundreds of years with only dragons." I blush after I say this. Wow, way to make a guy feel sorry for you. Moron.

"You've really only been around dragons for that long?"

"There were others. But they weren't really fans, just dragon lovers." By that I mean they loved dragons. They either thought they were fashionable or delicious. They were the backstabbers. They were the double crossers. They were the ones who gained my trust and destroyed it without a second thought.

"Bastards." I mutter. I hope Jack didn't hear that.

He stands up and starts walking to the kitchen. I guess he got too weirded out by me.

He turns his head a little and asks "You coming or not?"

I smile and follow him.

* * *

When we get to the kitchen North,not even looking up from the cookies, assigns us jobs as cupcake decorators. What pisses me off is that he wasn't decorating the cookies or anything like that. He was eating them.

"So tell me about yourself Hiccup." Jack says as he sprinkles some mini-chocolate chips onto an already iced cupcake.

"Well I'm looking for a stable, sensitive guy with a good sense of humor, who loves animals,poetry, and long walks on the beach." I say sarcastically as I smooth out the green icing on the cupcake. Ah, there's my sarcasm, where have you been all night buddy?

"I'm sorry but you've got the wrong guy."

"Oh? And why is that?" I ask, placing the now iced cupcake by him.

"I'm not really sensitive. I'm pretty tough." He says, taking the pastry.

I smile a little bit. He probably wouldn't even know what I'm trying to do. "How tough are you?" I ask, taking the green covered knife out of the container.

"How tough am I? I had a bowl of nails for breakfast!" He says. I put down the knife and look in his direction. Oh thank Odin! He knew!

"So?"I ask with a big smile on my face.

He gets close to my face, trying to make himself look as badass as he could, and says in a deep voice "Without any milk."

We both start cracking up after that. Even immortals watch cartoons.

It's a few seconds later I realize that Jacks gotten quiet. I go quiet as well when I realize how close he is to my face. I can feel myself blushing. He is too a bit, though I don't think he knows this. I think about backing up and writing this off as yet another in a long list of awkward moments in my life, but I stay.

He leans in a little closer.

I lean in a little as well.

Closer...

"I TOLD YA BEFORE! YA CAN'T JUST LEAVE THE CHOCOLATES OUT IN THE OPEN AIR OR THEY'LL MELT!" Some austrailian yells from across the room. The easter bunny I think?

Me and Jack disperse quickly and start looking around to see if anyone had seen us. I don't think anyone did. Wait, did that yeti just give a thumbs up to Jack?

And thus, the other tables become blind to the cupcake table by the aura of awkwardness it has put up to protect itself from predators. Isn't nature beautiful folks?

"Jack! Zank you for helping!" North says as he walks over to the table.

"It's part of the guardians job. Though I've gotta say, after the whole event with pitch, this is kind of a letdown." Jack says as he glances over to me.

"Ah! And Hiccup is helping as vell! Zank you Hiccup!" North says.

I nod to him timidly.

North glances at both of us. Then says "After you are done decorating zese, you should be done! Zank you boz so much. I better go see how bunny is doing with ze chocolate. I hear zat zere was a bit of a scuffle back there earlier."

He walks away.

"What are you doing after we're done with this Hic? Gonna dance some more?" Jacks asks. I guess North does have a few uses, like destroying tensions between people.

"I think I'm gonna head out." I say as I ice the last cupcake.

"What? Why?"

"I'm not really a party person."

"Then why did you come?"

I stop what I'm doing and blush. I've been doing a lot of that tonight.

"I wanted to meet you."

Jack blushes a little too.

"Oh...why?"

"I heard about Jack Frost the guardian, and how you were ignored for three hundred years. And I thought that was pretty amazing. So I was curious about what kind of person you are. I never thought you were actually a teenager, I thought those were all just rumors."

"I get it now. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh Thor no! I thought I would just observe you. Never actually talk to you."

"Like a stalker."

I try not to mess up the cupcake as I chuckle. "Yeah. I guess."

I place the cupcake in front of him. He doesn't notice it.

"Not even denying it. Sicko."

"Just sprinkle this cupcake will you? I ask him, slightly giggling.

"Will I see you again?"

"Huh?"

"Will I see you again? After you leave, Are you going to retreat back to the dragon hideout and stay there for many years again? Or can I hang out with you again sometime?"

I look down and say "I don't know Jack."

"I know how lonely it can get." He says.

"Can you just finish that damn pastry so I can leave?" I ask. What can I say? He hit a nerve with that one.

He sighs and looks at the cupcake. Maybe I went a little too far this time?

"Only on one condition." He responds.

"What condition?" I ask.

"I finish this, and in exchange,we meet up again in a place, you may have heard of it, called Burgess, and we have a snowball fight, build snowmen, drink hot chocolate, and all in all, have an awesome time."

"And if I don't agree to this?" I say with a smile.

"I don't put sprinkles on this cupcake and we're trapped for all eternity."

"So you're holding me hostage eh?"

"You could say that."

I sigh and say "Well, then I guess I have no choice, do I? It's a deal."

After he finishes the cupcake, and after we have gone outside in the freezing cold and come up with a meeting time and place, I say I have a ride waiting for me a little ways down the mountain.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look." I tell Jack.

"Okay then. I just don't want your death to be on my hands."

"Hardy Har. So just so we're clear, we're meeting by the statue in Burgess, at three p.m, on January 1st, right?" This is the first time I've made plans with someone in over a hundred years. I don't want to miss it because of a slight misunderstanding.

"Yeah, that's the place. Do you know it?"

"I've been there a few times." I say. It's actually disturbingly close to where the dragons are hiding. But it's just a coincidence I'm sure.

"Perfect! It's a date then!" He exclaims, covering his mouth immediately after he says it. He starts blushing too.

I chuckle a little bit. I start walking down the mountain. Then I turn around a yell "See ya Jack!"

"Bye Hiccup!" He waves back.

* * *

I get to the meeting spot of the mountain and wait for Toothless to come and get me. What have I done? Why did I agree to meet with Jack so quickly?! Why do I trust him so much?! It's not good for me to trust someone I just met like that!

And what did he mean before when he said "I know how lonely it can get"?! I'm not lonely! Sure he had to spend 300 years alone, but I've spent hundreds of years with my best friend and all the dragons of the world! How could I possibly be lonely?!

And what in the name of Thor was that moment! That moment where we were so close to each other! And to think we almost- GAH! WHAT'S GOING ON?!

I kick the closest snow pile out of rage. Then flinch when my foot hits the large rock inside the snow pile.

Okay, okay calm down. I can see Toothless in the distance. Just forget about all that stuff and look forward to seeing Jack again.

And look forward to going home, relaxing by the fire, and drinking some yaknog.

* * *

Authors Note: This just popped outta no where! I decided to check out this story again and look at the reviews and I just thought "Awwww! Such nice reviewers! And look at all the followers and favorites!" Then I thought about what I could do for a second chapter and thought "What if I did it from Hiccups P.O.V?" and BOOM! this baby happened. Right now I'm thinking about doing a third chapter, or maybe a separate one shot, on their outing! But I'm not promising anything!

For the record, Hiccup doesn't really hate North. I know it may seem like that based on what Hiccup has thought about North, but it's more like he's uncomfortable around him because he's so much like Stoick. Like you know, their both big, loud, and they both kind of drag him around.

Again, I apologize for Norths accent.

PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3 The Outing (normal pov)

"Jack!" a voice yelled out.

Jack's head turned to Hiccup, who was running up up the sidewalk towards him.

"So was being an hour late your idea of playing hard to get? Because if so, well done!" Jack said once Hiccup had gotten to him.

"Yeah, so sorry about that! There was a problem with a dragon." Hiccup lied. He had actually been contemplating on weather or not to show. Then he was too afraid to show up because of how late he would be. But there was no way he was going to tell Jack that.

"Okay then. Shall we get started with this wonderful day then?" Jack said, as he began walking.

"Jack it's four o'clock." Hiccup stated as he followed Jack.

"Wonderful evening then."

They walked over to the shops. They couldn't buy anything of course. Even if they did have money nobody would be able to see them. They just looked in the shop windows. Just talking and looking.

"Seriously? Bunny dyed your hair black?"

"Oh yeah! There's quite a story to go with that! You see-"

"Look guys! It's Jack!"

Both boys turned around to see Jamie and his friends run up to them.

"Hey guys!" Jack said waving. Hiccup couldn't help but notice Jacks eyes shine for a moment.

"Are you here to play with us Jack?" Cupcake asked, slightly jumping.

"Oh, sorry guys. Not today. Today I'm here showing a friend of mine around."

Hiccup shook his head no to Jack.

"What?" Jack asked him.

The kids looked at the empty air Jack spoke to.

"Who're you talking to Jack?"

Jack wasn't too startled by this. While kids believed in dragons, they didn't know anything about who guarded them.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Hic-"

Hiccup covered Jacks mouth and yelled "NO!"

Jack was startled by this. Didn't Hiccup want believers?

"Uh, Jack?" Jamie asked.

"Uhhh, I guess my friends too shy to want to be seen by you guys right now."

"Shy?" Pippa questioned. "Really?"

"Yep!Very very very very very very very VERY very very, ummmmmm..."

The children waited a second.

"Oh yeah! Very very very very very"

The children laughed.

"very very very VERY Very VERY very extremely shy!" Jack finished, smiling.

"Okay!"

As the kids walked away they all said things like "Bye Jack! See ya Jack! Bye Shy person!"

After the kids were gone Jack looked at Hiccup and said "What was that?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I just don't want any believers. I'm not like you guys. I don't have any powers to show off, I don't have anything to give them, and besides, I don't work well with kids. The less people who know dragons exist the better."

"Why's that?"

"People can be greedy Jack."

Hiccup left it at that as he walked up ahead. Jack took a moment to take in what he was just told then ran up to Hiccup.

"So to continue the story, I had frosted the warren over earlier that day, and I felt pretty satisfied about it, but then.." Jack continued with his story as he and Hiccup continued browsing the shops, Jack did most of the talking, with Hiccup jumping in with a sarcastic comment every now and then. They did this for an hour. Neither of them even remember what they saw in the shops, they hadn't been paying attention to that.

They sat down later at Jacks lake, drinking some hot chocolate Jack had apparently been carrying the whole time.

"You honestly carried this around the entire time we were talking?"

"Yeah!" Jack said, pouring Hiccup a cup with the thermos. "Well, to be honest it's more like cold chocolate now. I don't know if you know this but I'm not exactly the warmest person."

"NO! Really?! I never would have guessed!" Hiccup exclaimed with heavy sarcasm.

"No it's true! I've even been called lord of winter before!" Jack joked, handing Hiccup his cup.

"Oh my!"

"Indeed!"

Hiccup took a sip of the chocolate. "You know what, I actually like it better like this."

This was the first time somebody actually said they like the cold more. Jack was kind of pleased to hear this.

"Really?"

"Well, I'm probably not the best person to critic anything involving warmth. I mean, I grew up a few degrees north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death."

"Really? Where did you live?"

Hiccup spit out a little bit of his drink. Causing for an awkward wiping of face.

"Oh, um, I grew up on Berk."

"Berk? I can't say I've ever heard of it, but it must be quite a place."

"It was. It's not around anymore though. It's been gone for hundreds of years now."

"Really?" Then Jack remembered.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT'S RIGHT! You were alive during the viking times!"

Hiccup smiled and nodded his head in affirmative.

"That sounds so..." Jack was about to say awesome but instead said "...awful.".

Hiccups eyes widened a bit.

"No, I don't mean being alive back then sounds horrible it's just that, living since then sounds just awful. My home was 300 years ago, but at least my home town is still up and running. I can't imagine what it's been like for everything to change so much."

Hiccup took a moment, then said "I admit it was a little ruff. I've had a good portion of home sickness every now and then. But I had the dragons. And that was enough for me."

"And me now."

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"You've got me as your friend now too, right?"

Hiccup just looked at Jack for a long time. Is Jack his friend now? They've only met twice. Hiccup has known spirits for hundreds of years, who he's met on several occasions, and never once even thought of them as acquaintances. What could make Jack so special that Hiccup is even considering him a friend.

Meanwhile Jack was getting uncomfortable with Hiccup staring at him like that. He did think of Jack as a friend right? Jack was suddenly getting very nervous.

Hiccup opened his mouth, and was about to give his answer, but then Jack stood up suddenly and sang "Do you wanna build a snowman?".

What in Man In Moons name was he doing?!

Hiccup stood up and sang "Of course I wanna build a snowman!".

What in Thors name was he doing?!

In the end they spent the rest of the evening making a snowman. It wasn't awkward, Jack kept telling stories and Hiccup kept listening to them and laughing with him. But Hiccups answer weighed heavily on both of their minds.

At the end of the evening it was time for Hiccup to get back home and Jack to spread some snow. Hiccup yet again had another ride waiting for him. This time in the middle of the woods.

"Your sure you'll be fine?" Jack asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

Jack nodded his head, reached into his pants pocket, and gave Hiccup a tiny jewel.

"Hold onto this. I'll be able to send you meeting spots this way. You won't be able to reply back, but I couldn't think of any other way to contact you."

"How did you get this?" Hiccup asked, eying the beautiful rainbow colored jewel.

"I asked around."

Hiccup tightly held onto the jewel and put it to his chest.

"Yes."

"Hm?"

"I think of you as a friend. Sorry for not saying that earlier."

Jack smiled.

They then said their farewells. And went their separate ways.

Until an hour later on the ride home with Toothless, Hiccup felt the jewel buzz. When he looked at it, it showed Jacks face saying "Hey Hic, me again, you know, we built a snowman, had hot chocolate, and had an awesome time but we totally forgot to ice skate! Let's meet up again same time next week at the lake! I'll wait for you for an hour! If you don't show, I'll get the message. Bye now!"

The image vanished then, leaving Hiccup a little upset. He kind of wanted to listen to Jacks voice a little longer.

* * *

Authors Note: I've done it. There's no going back. I hadn't thought the second chapter would do so well! Now I feel like I need to keep this baby going! I make no promises or guarantees I'm going to be fast with the updates. Set your bars low when it comes to updates, maybe you'll come out pleasantly surprised at times.

I'm going to need some help with this guys. I have a few big ideas in my head already, and one or two small cute ones for this, but I'd like to hear you guys out on what you'd like to see here. I'm not promising I'll use your idea, and if I don't, don't take it personally. It's just that your idea was crap. I'm kidding! I swear!

Also, just to tell you guys this right now, I don't do smut. I might do an innocent hug or kiss, but nothing else.

I'm gonna keep calling this a story instead of something like "A series of one-shots between Jack and Hiccup" Because this is still following "Dancing and Cupcakes". Which is why I think I'm still going to keep this going with that title.

Thanks to everyone who's faved, followed, and reviewed this story. I can tell I'm going to have a lot of fun with this! So stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4 Ice Skating (normal pov)

"JACK LET ME GO!"

"C'mon Hic! You're doing fine!"

Hiccup's stomach wasn't doing too fine at the moment though. And if Jack didn't stop spinning him around on this gods forsaken ice, he was going to find that out.

Jack,luckily, saw that Hiccups face was getting a little too green and quickly stopped.

Hiccup had to sit down for a moment to catch his breath. And his lunch.

"Sorry Hic." Jack said as he sat beside him.

"Its fine." Hiccup said between belches.

"I just thought you'd have more fun with a little danger." Jack said, cringing at the sight of his ailing friend.

"If your looking for danger you could have made the ice crack beneath my feet." Hiccup joked.

"No! I would never do that!" Jack said hastily. Hiccup lifted his head and saw some panic on Jacks face. And fear. There was certainly a story behind this.

"I know you wouldn't Jack. I was just kidding."

Jack sighed and stood back up.

"Yeah. Sure. Are you okay now?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Good!"Jack exclaimed. "Because it's time for the flips!"

Jack picked up Hiccup and, with the wind helping, began tossing him around in the air.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Hiccup screamed.

Needless to say, once the day was over, Hiccup had no intention of ice skating with Jack ever again.

"You don't really enjoy ice skating do you?" Jack asked. They were walking down a dirt road, typically used for hikes. Hiccup was meeting his ride in the middle of the woods while Jack was just trying to spend as much time as he could with Hiccup before they had to separate.

"No not really. It's not very enjoyable when you're tossed around either." Hiccup mumbled.

"Then what do you enjoy? We could do that next time!"

Hiccup thought for a moment. He loved riding dragons. He loved studying dragons. He also loved taking care of dragons. But he wasn't about to blow a hundreds of years old secret just for Jack. Maybe someday, but not anytime soon.

"I can't really think of anything."

"C'mon Hic! There's gotta be something!"

"I like drawing."

Jack smiled."Then how about we just do that next time!"

Hiccup smiled as well. That did sound like a fun idea.

"Okay then. See ya next week!" Hiccup said, separating from Jack and heading of the path.

Jack said "See ya." And kept walking ahead.

A few minutes later though, he heard something above him. Jack looked up to the sky and saw what appeared to be a giant flying cat. With Hiccup on its back. Though, maybe it wasn't a cat? They were passing by too fast for Jack to tell what it was. Was that one of Hiccups dragons?

There was definitely a story behind this!

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to Sk1b00t and their idea to have Hiccup show Jack how he has fun. That's definitely gonna be a fun chapter to write!

Also, thanks to everyone who has sent in their ideas! It really does help.


	5. Chapter 5 Artists Emotions (normal pov)

Jack looked back up at Hiccup again. Then put another detail into the drawing. Dammit! He make another mistake!

"You don't have to put so much effort into it." Hiccup said through his portrait ready smile.

Jack sighed.

"Yeah I guess."

Hiccup relaxed and started massaging his face. He had had to hold the same expression for an hour. After a few seconds he said "So? Can I see the drawing?"

Jack hesitated for a second. Then gave him the drawing.

Hiccup looked at the drawing for a while. Which Jack took as Hiccup trying to figure out the nicest way to say "This is shit!". Of course, Hiccup would never actually say that, but you never know.

After a little while longer, Hiccup looked up from the drawing.

"Can I keep this?" He asked.

Jack was a little flustered.

"Uh, well I-I guess you can. But why would you want it?" Jack asked, his face heating up a touch.

Hiccup smiled. "Because it's a great drawing!" He said, admiring the artwork a little longer.

It was a drawing done in colored pencils. His skin was in yellow, his hair was basically a massive clump of brown twigs, the eyes were misshapen with the pupils looking in two different directions, and his nose was, well, play dough like. The mouth was closest to the real thing, and it was looked like a red banana, but it did show a smile.

And Hiccup loved every part of it.

Jack smiled proudly. Of course he knew how horrible it was, but at least Hiccup liked it.

Now it was Hiccups turn to draw Jack.

"Do you want me to pose for you or something?"

"That would help a bit. Just pose however you want."

Jack considered doing a superman pose, but then decided against it when he remembered how long he'll probably have to hold that pose. He just went for a smile.

It took a lot longer then before. Jack would have said something like "You don't have to put so much effort into it" or "I'm sure it's great as is" or something like that, but Hiccup looked so... calm. Usually Jack gets a feeling that Hiccups holding back whenever they're together. Whenever they talk Hiccup always seems to keep watching what he's saying, and he always seems nervous and hesitant. But now he looked calm and happy.

That, and Jack had lost all feeling in his face which left him incapable of speaking. For the moment.

It started getting dark once Hiccup finally said "Done!"

Hiccup looked up from the paper to see Jack still smiling.

"Jack. You can stop now."

"I can't." Jack was able to say. It came out weird as he couldn't move his lips or teeth when he said it, but Hiccup got the message.

It took a while and what felt like an almost panic attack on both sides, but Jack was later able to speak and move his face at will again.

"Again, I'm so sorry this happened Jack! If I had known I would have stopped sooner! I'm so sorry!" Hiccup kept saying as they walked down the hiking trail.

"Hiccup, for the hundredth time, it's fine! I should have stopped sooner!"

"I still feel horrible about it though!"

They kept walking in silence with Jack holding on to the drawing of himself delicately. It was too dark for him to see it properly, but from what he could see, Hiccup had done an amazing job on it. So Jack insisted on keeping it, kept saying how wonderful it was, and how his frozen face was totally worth it. He stopped once he saw that his praise on something he could barely see, only made Hiccup feel worse.

Once they had to separate again Hiccup said "I'm sorry this happened Jack."

"Don't be. I'm sorry I was so quiet about it.

Hiccup opened his mouth, probably to argue that it was all his fault for losing track of the time, then closed it. He should've known. Of course something like this would happen. Of course Jack would get hurt because of his stupidity.

Stupid.

Useless.

Small.

Intolerable.

Idiot.

Those were the only ways to describe Hiccup. Whatever good things people thought about him were inevitably destroyed over time. He knew this. All he did was hurt people.

Jack saw Hiccups pained expression and immediately pulled him in for a hug. Hiccup tensed up. Then relaxed and hesitantly hugged back.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled.

Jack wanted to retort with his own apology, but instead said "I forgive you.".

Hiccup let out a relieved sigh. Then pulled away. Jack somehow felt a chill when Hiccup did this.

Hiccup, with his scarlet face, looked to the side and said "I guess, I should uh, yeah." He started walking away from Jack.

"Yeah, See ya next week Hic!" He said before he called on the wind to fly him out.

If Jack had stayed a second longer, he would have seen Hiccup stop walking and look back.

Did Jack really want to see him again?

* * *

Jack flew into Norths sitting room, still holding onto Hiccups drawing.

"Jack! Finally arrived I see!"

Jack looked by the fireplace and saw North sitting down in an armchair with the other guardians spread out in the room.

"What?" Jack asked. Then he remembered and face-palmed.

"Oh that's right! There was a meeting today! Sorry guys!"

Jack took a seat on the windowsill while the guardians exchanged looks. It was one thing for Jack to be late to meetings, it was another for him to forget them.

Once the guardians started talking about how things are going and what they're planning for the next month, Jack took another look at the drawing. And now that the lighting was better, he could make out more then just an outline.

Hiccup had drawn Jack with a regular #2 pencil, and had gotten every feature exactly right. His white hair flowed in the messy way it always was, his toothy grin outlining his thin lips, and his eyes were not only shaded beautifully, but somehow Hiccup had managed to put in every emotion Jack always felt around him.

Joy.

Anxiety.

Trust.

And love.

Wait. Love? Does Jack love Hiccup? It's not like he's stupid. He knows that he has something for him, but, love? Really?

* * *

While Jack was going through an internal war, Hiccup was admiring Jacks drawing some more in the dragons lair. Despite how... dynamic...it was, it somehow showed everything Hiccup constantly felt around Jack.

Anxiety.

Joy.

Trust.

And love.

Hiccup couldn't stop smiling. He knew what he felt for Jack. He knew because he's felt it before. It may have been a long time ago, but he could never forget a love like that.

* * *

Authors Note: Again, thanks so much to Sk1b00t for their idea of them drawing each other! It was such a sweet idea that deserved the sweetest story! And while this may not be said story, I certainly hope it lived up to the idea.

Also, they both drew they're own feelings for each other. I couldn't really point that out directly in the story.

Send in your reviews! And ideas! Ideas are nice!


	6. Chapter 6 The Weed (normal pov)

Jack was visiting Bunny in his warren when he saw the flower. It was a small, weak thing. It was definitely smaller then most of the flowers in the warren, but wasn't so small it could fit in your palm. It was very strange too. It had vines covering it's stem and winding into what looked like a protective circle around what might have been petals and seeds, though Jack couldn't be sure.

"Hey Kangaroo!" He yelled to Bunny.

Bunny turned his head away from his eggs and yelled back "What is it?".

"I found a weird flower over here!"

Bunny hopped over to where Jack was and took a look at the plant.

"Oh yeah. These things pop up from time to time. Weeds from a long time ago."

"What's it called?"

"Don't know. Its been years since I've heard it's name."

Bunny reached out his hand and pulled the weed out of the ground.

"Why'd you do that?" Jack asked him.

"I'm gonna use it for my dinner tonight. These things make amazing seasoning!"

Bunny began to hop back over to the eggs when he heard Jack say "Can I have it?".

Bunny looked back over to him, confused as to why the winter spirit would want a weed.

"Why do ya want it?"

"It looks cool. And since it's like an endangered species, Hic might like to take a look at it."

Bunny shrugged his shoulders and gave him the plant. As Jack carefully put it in his sweatshirt, Bunny asked him a question he'd been wanting to ask for a while now.

"What's he like?"

"Who?" Jack asked.

"The Dragon Protector. What's he like?"

Jack's eyes went wide for a moment at that question, then began to rub his chin, trying to think of the best way to describe Hiccup.

"He's awkward for one thing. He's also pretty sarcastic for another."

"So far it sounds like you two have a lot in common."

Jack shot him a glare, then continued.

"He's shy too. Really shy. And he tends to blame himself if anything goes really wrong. And he's a serious loner."

"Are you sure you two aren't the same person?" Bunny asked, smirking a bit.

"He can be really nice too."

"Never mind."

If looks could kill, Jack would be wanted for homicide.

Jack continued.

"He's really understanding too. And compassionate. And funny. And his art is incredible. And he's so smart too. He's so full of life. His smile makes everything else in the world vanish. And-"

"All right calm down now. Your starting to sound like a teenage girl." Bunny said holding up a paw.

Jack stuck out his tongue at him.

"Very mature frostbite."

Jack snickered.

"Why did you wanna know about him anyway?" Jack asked.

Bunny smiled and said "Because I've known him for hundreds of years, and all I knew about him was that he protected dragons, and was against everyone. That's it. You've know him for a little over a month, and you already know so much more about him then anyone else. That's impressive."

"I guess." Jack said.

* * *

Two days later and he was meeting Hiccup at the usual spot.

"Hey Ja-" Hiccup said, before he was interrupted with a plant in his face.

"Check this out!" Jack said smiling proudly. "It's a weed from Bunny's warren!"

Hiccup took the plant and examined it. "Doesn't look like any weed I've ever seen."

"Apparently it's from a really old species of plant. I think they only grow in the warren."

Hiccup nodded as Jack was talking, gently feeling or pulling on different parts of the plant. He saw something on the top of a vine, a violet petal.

He turned to Jack and asked "Can I pull this?"

Jack gave him a weird look and said "Sure."

Hiccup gently put the petal between his fingers and pulled. And after he did, the vine completely unwound, with each piece falling to the ground, revealing a beautiful rainbow colored rose that petals seemed to sparkle in the light.

Both boys were surprised at first, then charmed by the flowers beauty.

"I didn't know it could do that." Jack said, wide eyed.

"Are you sure you got the right weed?"

Jack shrugged.

After they got used to looking at it, they began about their outing the same way the always did, Jack told stories, while Hiccup jumped in with a joke from time to time.

Once the day was over, Hiccup attempted to give the weed back to Jack. Only to have him refuse it.

"You keep it Hic. It suites you."

Hiccup didn't really know what that meant, but he still thanked Jack for the weed. Hiccup liked collecting rare things, as if his dragon collection didn't already prove this.

Once Hiccup was home in the dragon caves, and after he played fetch with the typhoomerang Angus for a few minutes, he filled an old vase with water, and set the weed in it.

Hiccup admired it for a few moments more, then he brought it into his room and set it on his desk next to his writing tools. Maybe next time they meet, Hiccup could tell Jack a story or two. But which ones? Nothing to reveal too much, but still something entertaining. Ah well, he'll just choose whichever story pops in his mind in the moment.

* * *

Authors Note:I've been wanting to update this story for a while now, but stuffs been going on. I really need some more cutesy ideas though guys. Nothing really big and dramatic, just something small and fluffy. Like a kitten, a fluffy little kitten that makes you spaz out when it meows.


	7. Chapter 7 Cloudwatching (Hiccups POV)

"Okay Hiccup! Todays the day!" I mumble to myself, as I walk towards the meeting place. "Today, you are going to tell a story! A true one! You can do it! You can't keep putting pressure on Jack to carry the conversations! It's not fair to him! I CAN DO THIS!"

I see Jack skating in loops on the ice, until he sees me and waves.

"You can do this!" I start thinking. "C'mon, just try to find an opening, and speak!"

I wave back and jog up to the edge of the ice.

He skates back over to me and says "Hello Hic!"

"H-hello Jack!" I say, still repeating "You can do this" in my head.

"So, what do you wanna do today? Build a snowman, have a snowball fight, or ice skate?"

"NO ICE-SKATING!" I exclaim, my stomach already clenching.

He holds up his hands and says "Fine! Be a killjoy! So what do you wanna do?"

"Oh! I've been wanting to talk about my life before becoming an immortal for a while now! This would be a good time for me to tell you about my old friends and what shenanigans we used to get into." Not the best phrasing, but its better then not saying anything at all and being absolutely silent.

Which is what I'm actually doing right now. Staring out into space, coming up with sentences that can never be said.

Jack waves his hand in front of my face.

"Yoo hoo! Hic! You okay?"

I nod my head up and down quickly.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could do something else today." I say. Come on Hiccup. You've got this.

"Like what?" Jack asks me, raising an eyebrow.

"How about" Yes. "we play hide and seek!" NO!

Jack stares at me for a moment, then smiles and says "Sure. Who's gonna be it?"

"You wanna go first?" I ask. It's suitable that I hide first. I want to crawl into a hole right now anyway.

"Sure! I'll count to twenty!" He says, running away and pressing his head to a tree.

I hear him start counting as I run away and look for a hiding place. I find the tallest tree, and decide to climb it. He'll probably try to look for me on the ground.

"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" I hear him shout from down below. I rest my head on the tree as my legs swing freely over the large branch.

I can see the entire town of Burgess from up here. It's beautiful. I lift my head up to the sky and close my eyes. Then I take in a deep breath, and let it out. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out.

I open my eyes and look to the clouds. I reach out my hand, and just for a moment, I feel like I could touch them. If I could just reach out enough.

I suddenly feel a gust of wind, and a tap on my shoulder.

"Found you!" Jack exclaims.

It's takes me a moment to get back to reality. Then I grin and say "How did you find me so soon?"

"I figured someone who's in charge of giant flying beasts wouldn't have a fear of heights."

I snicker and look back up to the clouds.

"What are you doing?" Jack asks me.

"Looking at clouds. Daydreaming. It feels nice." I say, leaning my head back a bit more. "I haven't felt this way in a while."

I lean my head back even more, suddenly feeling a little sleepy. I only realize just how far back I've gone when I feel my legs slipping off.

I instinctively grab at the trees trunk, and try to dig my nails in to prevent myself from falling. But I do this too late, and for a second, I'm falling.

Until I feel something cold grab my hand. I look up to see Jacks scared face, his hands gripping tightly around mine as he pulls me up.

I get my footing on the branch and sit back down. "Th-that was close Hic! You've gotta get your head outta the clouds!" he tries to joke, but his voice is a little shaky.

"It's fine. I'm immortal remember? Can't exactly die from a fall. It'd only hurt for a second."

Jack gives me another nervous look. Then says "Yeah. I guess."

I can't help but feel a little guilty, and the guilt multiplies by ten when I notice that his hand is quivering slightly. I really scared him, I realize as I put my hand over his and say "I'm fine."

His concerned gaze doesn't go away, but it does fade a bit.

"Did I scare you?" I ask, not really used to the whole teasing thing. Or being on the delivering end, I should say.

He smiles and says "Nah! I was just worried that I would have some giant evil dragon at my door if you got hurt. I could totally take them of course! I just don't feel like it today though."

I chuckle and say without thinking "Sure you could Jackie."

"Oh god, that's not gonna be my new nickname is it?"

"Course it's not Jackie!"

We laugh some more, until we notice that we're still holding hands.

We don't separate them. We just smile and look at the clouds.

* * *

Authors Note: I told you guys you would be pleasantly surprised at times! Man I am on a roll! And I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter! Not to say that I'm not happy with all my chapters, but this one I think of as one of my finest.

Like I said last time, need more kittens. Usually when I try to come up with a really cute and super fluffy kitten, I get an annoying spider. Something that make you kind of go wide eyed and be like "no" but as long as its there you can't stop staring at it, and even when its gone you can't stop thinking about it and its creepy appendages.

SO KITTENS PLEASE!

Jackies totally becoming a thing now. Jack is now dubbed Jackie! XD


	8. Chapter 8 Snowboarding (normal pov)

"Hey Jackie!" Hiccup said as he walked up to his companion, who now was quickly hiding something behind his back.

"Oh! Hi Hic!" Jack said, smiling widely and suspiciously. Until he realized what the other boy had called him and said "Jack. My name is Jack!"

"Ha Ha. No it's not. What are you hiding?" Hiccup asked, leaning to the side to get a peak.

"Okay, I know you're not exactly a fan of extreme stuff, but I found these back over at North's workshop, and I was thinking that maybe we could try them out for a little bit."

Jack then pulled out two snowboards, one green and one blue, from behind his back and handed the green to Hiccup.

"You wanna try it?" He asked.

Hiccup took the snowboard and said "Sure. Sounds like fun."

* * *

"HICCUP! LOOK OUT!" Jack yelled.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and jumped the board onto the tree trunk and rail grinded down, and sticking the landing back into the snow.

Jack went wide eyed at this amazing feat. He had thought Hiccup was the kind of person who would fall down every five minutes on these hills. Not to say that he thought Hiccup was weak or anything, just... athletically challenged.

But Hiccup looked fine now though. He may have even been better then Jack.

* * *

Hiccup and Jack were walking back down the mountain after hours of snowboarding. Hiccup had pulled so many tricks that Jack had to use his powers to keep up.

"Seriously though Hic! How did you do all that? With the flips and the WHOOSH and the FWOO and, and" Jack went on like this for a while, making crazy sounds and hand gestures to go with them.

Hiccup laughed and stopped him by saying "I've tried this out a few times before. You could even say I invented the sport."

"No you didn't!"

"I went snowboarding before it was cool."

"No you didn't."

"Of course back then it was just a piece of driftwood."

"You did not invent snowboarding."

"And there wasn't any fancy point system either, just a viking, a board, and the snow."

"First of all, that sounds like a C.S Lewis novel, and secondly you did not invent snowboarding!"

Hiccup smirked in Jacks direction.

"Did you?"

Hiccup shrugged and kept walking.

Then they came to the dreaded crossroad. Well it didn't used to be one, but after three months of meetings and separations, a path began to form beginning at the regular road, and ending in the middle of the woods. Hiccup always used this route to get to Toothless.

"Well, bye Jackie." Hiccup sighed, as he began to walk away.

"My names not Jackie!"

"I'll stop calling you Jackie when you stop calling me Hic."

Jack thought for a moment.

"Bye Hic."

Hiccup smiled then continued down the path.

Jack lingered on the regular road a little longer, then flew off, for a meeting with the guardians.

* * *

It was a an hour later, when the meeting was over and they were just socializing, when Tooth asked Jack "How are things going with Hiccup?"

Jack paused from his fight with Bunny (over whether or not winter was better then spring) then said "What do you mean?"

"Well, are you guys close? Are you good friends now?"

"Well I'd like to think we're best friends now."

Tooth sighed. What a relief. They were nothing more.

"He's started calling me Jackie now though. That's pretty annoying."

"Really Jack?" North said, trying to hold back an amused grin.

"Yeah. Pretty weak nickname if you ask me, but he's pretty fond of it."

"I did not zink zat Hiccup was one to give nicknames."

Jack shrugged and said "Neither did I. He told me today that he'd stop calling me 'Jackie' when I stopped calling him 'Hic'."

"Are you going to stop?" Tooth asked him.

"Nah. I can tell Hiccup doesn't mind it."

Everyone, besides Jack, glanced at each other, daring one to ask the question.

"Can we formally meet Hiccup sometime, Jack?" Tooth asked him, fiddling with her hands nervously.

"Oh, uh, I don't really know if that's a good idea. You know, he's not a big people person."

"Could ya ask him if he'd like to meet though?" Bunny asked, really curious about what kind of a person this "Dragon Protector" was.

"I guess I could ask him the next time I see him."

* * *

Authors Note:

Not my best chapter, but I'd like to think it sets up the next one rather well.

The credit for Hiccup and Jack snowboarding goes to Valledorthedragon. It was such a cute idea, but I didn't do it nearly enough justice.


	9. Chapter 9 The Meeting (normal pov)

"Thanks for coming over Hiccup." Jack said, as he lead his friend to the guardians meeting room. "I'm willing to bet they've been wanting to meet you for a while now."

Hiccup tightly hugged himself and glanced nervously around the workshop as they walked. "I've already met them though." was his reply.

"Well yeah. But I mean meeting and actually talking to them."

Hiccup felt like puking after Jack said that. Hiccup knew he would have to eventually talk to them, but to hear Jack actually say it made the situation all the more real.

Here were spirits who had their own holidays, traditions, and were worshiped for years by the humans. They could travel across the globe in an instant, they've been alive since the dawn of time, they've saved the human race from its own fear. And then there's Hiccup. No powers, no holiday, just immortal. Sure he's got the fancy title of "Dragon Protector" but really that's just him playing with them in some secret caves.

Great. Now he's nervous, and has low self esteem.

Jack noticed Hiccups panicked expression.

"It'll be fine. There's no reason for you to be so nervous."

"There's actually a lot about this to be nervous about. What if I say the wrong thing? What if I can't control my sarcasm and they think I'm a jerk? What if they start talking about something I don't know anything about, and they expect me to join in? What if I don't say anything and they think I don't like them?"

Jack thought about this for a moment. Then said "If you say the wrong thing, whatever that is, I'll be there to smooth things over. Your sarcasm is part of you, so take pride in it. If they start talking about something you don't know anything about, signal me and I'll change the subject. If you don't want to say anything, don't say anything. And most importantly, don't care what they think."

"It's not that simple Jack. I want them to like me. They're your family after all."

Jack stopped walking for a second, then continued. Hiccup didn't notice.

"You really think they're my family?"

"Well your with them all the time. All the stories you tell me either involve them and you, or they're stories they've told you. So I kind of assumed they were like you're family."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I guess they are."

Then he noticed they were at the meeting rooms door. They could both hear everybody in there talking.

Jack noticed Hiccup gulp.

"Hiccup, you'll do fine." he said encouragingly.

Then Jack opened the door.

"WELCOME HICCUP!" North bellowed upon seeing the two boys at the doorway.

Hiccup tried to spit out something of a greeting. But was only able to nod in the Russians direction.

Bunny hopped over and held out a paw.

"Nice to see you again Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded, but he didn't know why. What was that nod supposed to even be?! A hello?! A 'likewise'?! Even Hiccup didn't know!

Jack nudged Hiccups arm, then he noticed that Bunny was still holding out his paw.

Oh yeah. Shaking hands, another greeting.

Hiccup weakly took the rabbits paw and shook it.

Then he felt something tug at his vest.

He jumped back, closer to Jack, and looked down to see Sandman wave at him.

Hiccup shakily waved back.

"Hello Hiccup!" A female voice said from above.

He looked up to see the Tooth Fairy flying above him.

He, again, nodded. What was with the nodding?! He has to say something!

"I-It's v-v-very n-nice t-to mee-meet y-you a-all." He managed to stutter out.

There was a moment of silence in the room.

OH CRAP! HE STUTTERED SO FRICKIN' MUCH! DID THEY EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT HE SAID!? THEY ALL MUST THINK HE'S AN IDIOT!

No. They were all thinking the same thing. But they were thinking "HE SPOKE!"

After a minute of awkward silence, Tooth managed to say "Nice to meet you again, as well."

DOUBLE CRAP! THEY'D ALREADY MET BEFORE! AND HE JUST SAID HE WAS HAPPY TO MEET THEM! GAH!

Hiccup began hearing chuckling beside him, and saw Jack laughing.

"Sorry Hic. But you're just so funny right now."

"Jack! Don't be so mean!" Tooth scolded.

"No! I'm not trying to be mean. It's just that whenever it's just me and Hiccup he's like a ball of sass."

"Jack!" Hiccup whispered.

"Sorry!"

Everyone else was pretty confused.

North clapped his hands together and said "Well lets not just stand around in silence. How about we all take a seat and I'll have ze elves bring up some cookies. Does that sound good Hiccup?"

Hiccup was startled by the question. Then muttered "I'm fine with anything."

"Come again?" North asked. Guess he didn't hear him.

"He said he'll have raw eel and pickle juice, if you have any." Jack said.

Hiccup, somehow momentarily forgetting there were other people in the room, playfully slapped the back of Jacks head.

"What? You said your fine with anything. Eel and Pickle juice are part of anything." Jack laughed.

North smiled at the display, called the elves and gave them their orders, then they all took a seat, with Hiccup keeping close to Jack.

"So Hiccup, have you been friends with Jack for very long?" Tooth asked, hoping his answer would be different from Jacks. Something like "Oh I think we're more like acquaintances" or "I'd say we've been friends for about a week".

Hiccup mumbled something that she couldn't hear, then Jack said "He said "We've been friends for a few months now."".

Damn.

Sandman signed a miniature Jack Frost and Hiccup, then showed them seeing each other and shaking hands.

Hiccup looked at Jack for guidance on this.

Jack said "He's asking when we met."

"We met at Norths Christmas party." he mumbled.

Jack translated back to the guardians.

"But how did ya meet?" Bunny asked.

Hiccup got a little red-faced at the memory of the ever so noble Jack holding out his hand to Hiccup.

"I asked him to dance." Jack replied.

So, Jack made the first move? Tooth really wasn't having a good day.

"Hic had had no idea who I was, so when I introduced myself while we were dancing, he was totally caught off guard!"

"I have to say, I find it surprising zat Hiccup agreed to the dance. No offense, but why did you agree to it?"

Now that's a good question. Why did Hiccup agree to it? Was it because he had been a little homesick at the time? Maybe he wanted to re-create the fun he had with Astrid. No. That wasn't it. It was the look in Jacks eyes. For some reason, Jacks eyes had been saying something. But what?

Hiccup said, not mumbled, "I trusted him."

North took advantage of how vocal Hiccup was being and asked him a follow up question. "Why did you trust him?"

Hiccup shrugged.

"Bad move mate. You shouldn't have trusted Frostbite so quickly. Now next time he's in trouble he'll be running to you."

"Like how you ran to North when Groundhog was after you?" Hiccup said without thinking. He instantly covered his mouth.

Bunny began glaring at Jack "I told ya neva to mention that!"

"Come on Kangaroo! That story is such a tear jerker! I'm always so moved by how heroic you were when you squealed in fear when Ol' Groundhog got you by the ears!" Jack said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes.

The rest of the visit went by smoothly. Sure Hiccup hardly talked, but at least when he did, everyone was happy to hear him.

* * *

It was after dark when Hiccup said he had to leave.

"Please Hiccup, stay a little longer! You can even stay in one of my spare rooms if it gets late!"

Hiccup smiled and said "Thanks for the offer, but I've kept my ride waiting long enough as it is."

Getting up from the couch with his staff, Jack said "I'll see you out Hiccup.".

The two boys walked out of the room and began heading for the exit.

"I think that went great!" Jack said.

"Better then I thought it'd go." Hiccup replied. "Except for the beginning."

"Oh I think the beginning w-w-w-went g-gr-gr-great." Jack mocked.

Hiccup pushed Jack. "Shut up."

* * *

While they were gone, the guardians talked about Hiccup.

"I liked him. He's got moxy." North said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah, the kids got a sharp tongue. Perfect for keeping Jack in line." Bunny said, nodding in affirmative. He looked over to the quiet Tooth on the couch.

"What did ya think of the kid Toothy?"

Tooth sighed and said "He makes Jack happy. That's good enough for me to like him."

Sandy held up a cup of milk, as though he were saying "I vouch for this dragon child!".

* * *

Authors Note:

I meant to start working on this chapter on Christmas, but I went through a period of writers block. I think this chapter came out really well though. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Merry Christmas, and in case I don't update by then, Happy New Year!


	10. Chapter 10 Movies and Gross (normal pov)

WARNING! LOTS OF GROSS UP AHEAD! THOSE WITH WEAK STOMACHS, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna do this Hic?" Jack asked, as they looked at the movie poster.

"I'm not squeamish when it comes to movies, or anything really." Hiccup replied.

Jack had helped North around the shop earlier in the week, and as a reward for being such a good little helper, North gave Jack ten bucks.

"But I don't exactly need it." Jack had said at the time.

"Vell, at least now ven you and Hiccup are together, you can actually buy somezing instead of just stealing."

"Stealing? The only thing to steal at the lake is water. And I'm pretty sure nobody would notice that."

"What do you mean lake?"

After Jack explained how all he and Hiccup ever did was hang out at the lake, North began yelling at him to "appreciate" Hiccup more and gave Jack twenty bucks instead. What startled Jack was how the Russian had been angrier at him for not taking Hiccup somewhere nice then he was when he thought Jack was stealing.

So now after having explained the situation to Hiccup, who also got confused over North's antics, they decided to spend the money at the movies. That's gotta be worth twenty bucks right?

Once entering the theatre, Hiccup had become intrigued by the blood coated gore on the wall.

So now here they were, having a discussion while looking at a poster with blood and guts and chainsaws everywhere.

"Sorry, you just seem like the kind of guy who'd, well..."

"Puke at the sight of blood? I'm a viking Jack, I think I can stand a little violence."

Jack took another glance at the poster. Upper left, severed head. Below it, brain. About a few inches from that, bloody axe. Then the rest was just the heads body with a heart in his hand, liver and stomach ripped out of his skin, with a delightful little child standing closely to the bottom, with her adorable widdle eyes just screaming death.

"A _little _violence?" Jack asked.

"It looks interesting."

"Yeah to a pshyco."

Hiccup grinned at Jack.

"Oh right."

After they paid for their tickets, by just leaving the money on the counter, and got their refreshments, they sat down in the movie theatre and watched the ads.

"HUMP DAY!" Jack yelled with the _GEICO _camel.

"Really?" Hiccup asked, annoyance clear on his face.

"Shut up."

Then the lights began to fade.

"Now listen Hiccup, If you want to leave or something, just say so. These kind of films aren't for everyone."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and took a bite of popcorn.

"Jack, I'll be fine. Trust me, nothings gonna happen. The last time I saw a movie, everyone else was screaming while I laughed"

"What was the last movie you saw?"

"_The Exorcist_."

"WHAT?!"

"I don't go out that much. And movies always kind of weirded me out. Moving pictures ya know?"

He took another bite of popcorn.

"Well, Hic, movies have gotten better at effects and stuff over the years, so they're a lot more realistic now."

"I'm sure I can take it."

"I'm just saying they've really got blood down."

"I'm a viking, I'll be okay."

"Fine, but if you run out of here in the middle of the movie and sick to your stomach, don't blame me."

"Trust me, I'll be fine."

* * *

_After the movie...  
_

"Told ya I'd be fine!" Hiccup said, snickering a bit.

"WELL LUCKY YOU!" Jack yelled, before he felt more soda coming up and had to put his head back in the popcorn bucket.

"Hey, you did good! I saw you looking a little queasy at the beginning, you know, when the arm was found in the closet, and I really thought you were gonna lose it when they found the heart under the floorboards and it was still beating. But hey, you made up to the very last scene.

"SHUT UP!" Jack yelled through the bucket.

"I wonder what all those other audience members saw? Maybe because they don't believe in you, they couldn't see your puke once you, well, ya know. Or maybe since they believe in vomit they saw it just suddenly appear out of nowhere."

This little tirade caused a few gags and the middle finger from Jack.

Hiccup sighed. Then began stroking Jacks back. He was actually feeling sorry for the poor guy.

"If it means anything, I did tell you over and over again 'we can leave whenever you want' but noooo, you said..." Hiccup waited for Jack to join in.

"I said 'No, I'm fine, I can handle this'." Jack replied weakly.

"And then what happened Jack?"

"I hurled."

"And now where are we?"

"Now we're sitting in an alley while I-"

He gagged then put his head back in the bucket.

After a few minutes more of this, Jack found the strength to stand.

"I'm telling you this now Jack, you owe me popcorn. That bucket still had a ways to go before being empty."

Jack held out the bucket to Hiccup.

"Here" he said. "I think you'll find I've reimbursed you ten fold."

Hiccup scrunched up his nose and began to quickly walk ahead.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Jack mumbled, leaving the bucket in the alley and rushing towards Hiccup.

This proved to be a mistake though, as Jack ended up having to lean on a wall, still pretty weak.

Hiccup of course, stayed with Jack and helped him as they walked back to the lake.

By the time they got there, Jack had started feeling a lot better.

"Thanks Hic." He said, as he sat down on a log.

"Are you sure you're fine? And be honest this time." Hiccup said, concern evident on face.

Jack grinned at him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine Hic. Sorry for ruining the movie though."

"Nah. The movie sucked anyway. My stomach ached once I saw the acting."

Jack chuckled.

Hiccup sat down by Jack and said "So, uh, sorry about, how I acted tonight."

"Huh?"

"Well, you were sick. And there I was, making everything worse."

Stupid.

Small.

Useless.

Intolerable.

Idiot.

"I liked you a lot more tonight actually." Jack said, giving Hiccup a look of sincerity.

"What?"

"If this had happened a few months ago you would have said something like 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should have helped you sooner! Are you okay?' and would just make a big deal out of the whole thing."

"Jack I'm pretty sure most decent people do that."

"Yeah, but if either of us wanted decency we wouldn't have chosen a movie called 'Playroom Of Blood'."

Hiccup nodded his head in agreement.

Jack continued. "I just like how you called me out on everything while also staying with me. It helped. And honestly I think I've seen more of the real you tonight then ever before."

Hiccup stared at him for a long time. Jack was being completely honest with this, Hiccup could just tell. It's been a long time since somebody without wings or scales gave any indication of truly liking Hiccup.

"Uh, thanks Jack." Hiccup mumbled. What else could he say? There has to be something. Something that showed Jack that he was just as special to Hiccup as Hiccup was to him.

And then Hiccup knew what to say.

Or, do, anyway.

"Jack, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Hm?"

Hiccup stood up, then pulled up Jack as well.

"Come with me."

Jack raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless followed Hiccup into the deep dark and mysterious forest.

They walked for a few minutes in nervous silence. Neither knew what to say.

Then they finally reached the clearing.

"Jack, I'd like you to meet Toothless."

* * *

Authors Note:

MWAH HA HA HA HA!

THATS RIGHT! I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A MONTH AND NOW I'M COMING BACK WITH A CLIFFHANGER BABY! WOOOOOOO!

But in all seriousness, I've had some bumps in the road regarding this story the past month, but this chapter was legit an instant thing. Like I opened up "Doc Manager" and thought "I'll just stare at the blank screen until I come up with something I can mess around with" and then before I even open the story its like BOOM! MOVIES!

I made this chapter super gross by accident. I just wanted a cute story showing the growth between Jack and Hiccup, but it came out with vomit. What the heck dude? I know I'm tired right now, but that tired?

These poor guys though. Seriously, every time they try something new and fun someone gets their face too stiff to move, someone almost falls off a massive tree, or someone gets sick. Like, very rarely do these dudes plans go well.

I totally made up the movie they watched. I tried to make it sound like some cheesy violent flick, so if anyone thinks I ripped off the movie from something, I didn't, I just came up with random gory things in my head then mushed it all together.

Sorry for the long authors note. I've got stuff to say. Continue sending in ideas please!


	11. Chapter 11 Softies (normal pov)

"Jack, I'd like you to meet Toothless!"

Jack doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know what to do. All he can do is look at this magnificent beast before him.

This "Toothless" must be one of Hiccups dragons. He definitely has the wings and scales for it. But he looks more like a cat to Jack.

Toothless looks intently at Jack. This human is with Hiccup. He must be important. But is he worthy?

Toothless begins walking towards Jack. He notices how this human flinches for a moment, but still stands there. He is clearly afraid of Toothless, but instead of running, stares back at him. Good. He is a brave one then.

Hiccup is watching this unfold. He knows he should say something but, he figures he'd be interrupting their conversation.

Toothless quickens his pace. Jack flinches and tightens his grip on his staff, but doesn't hold it up against the dragon. He instead stays still.

Toothless stops walking when he is right in front of Jack. His pupils get narrow, and he lashes out his teeth in a growl. Can this human be trusted?

Jack can see a question in the dragons eyes. He doesn't know what it is though. He wants to have Hiccup translate or something. But no. This is a test. If he can stand his ground, he'll prove himself.

Toothless stands up onto his two legs, making him tower over Jack and look down to him. Jack stays where he is.

Then he smiles.

"Is that all you got?" He asks Toothless.

Toothless lets out an odd series of sounds that Jack assumes to be laughter. Then Toothless bends down and licks Jacks face.

Jack giggles (yes giggles) then starts scratching Toothless under the chin.

"Who's a good boy? You are! You're just a big softie aren't you!" Jack says as he continuously pets Toothless.

Hiccup lets out a sigh of relief. This isn't the first time Toothless has judged a friend of Hiccups, but its the first time he's approved of someone.

Hiccup runs over to the two.

"My my Jackie. You're kind of a softie too aren't you?" Hiccup says once he reaches them.

Jack starts blushing. But keeps petting Toothless.

"So is this guy like you're second in command or something?" Jack asks, changing the subject.

"He _is_ the second in command. He's the first dragon I've ever trained and my best friend."

"Awesome. Is there a bigger story behind this?" Jack asks, turning to Hiccup. He regrets that question as soon as he asks it though, because now Hiccup looks upset. Did Jack say something?

"Hic?" He asks, reaching out to him.

Hiccup steps away from the gesture. He didn't mean to though, it was instinct.

"I'm sorry Jack. I know I should tell you. But, can me showing you Toothless be enough for now?" He asks. He can't tell Jack the story. He'd have to talk about Berk then. And the people in it. He doesn't think he can do that now though.

"I totally get it Hic! Hey, do you think you and this softie can show me some tricks? I've never seen a dragon before now so it'd be cool to see what he can do."

Hiccup gives Jack a smile.

Hiccup went on to spend the entire night performing stunts and tricks for Jack. From flips to explosions to a just plain roll over, he showed Jack everything Toothless could do.

Once the sun started coming up, Hiccup said "I better go, the other dragons will be needing their leaders."

"Same time next week Hic?" Jack asked, rubbing the saliva off his face from Toothless's goodbye smooch.

"Yep." Hiccup climbed atop Toothless.

"Good bye for now." Jack yelled as the other two flew away.

"See ya!" Hiccup yelled back.

* * *

"What a touching scene." The nightmare king says, as he watches the two from the trees. He was simply taking a stroll and spotted Frost. The dragon also caught his eye, along with the viking boy who seemed to be talking to Frost.

Though Pitch wasn't strong enough to take down the guardians, he could at least have a little fun scaring their youngest member.

And now he knew said members weakness.

The Dragon Protector.

* * *

Authors Note:

HAHAHAHAHAHA! I HOPE YOU SUFFER FROM THIS ENDING!

But not actually suffer. Just feel some emotional frustration. I was going for sweet in this chapter, but tonight as I was going over my previous chapters, I realized I should add a bit more conflict to our lovebirds. I mean actual story wise conflict, not emotional angst stuff.

Don't worry though. Pitch won't be showing up again anytime soon. Just when it most suits him.

Chuckle chuckle.

AND OH MY GOSH! I LOVE THE REVIEWS YA'LL HAVE POSTED! YOUR KINDNESS GIVES ME STRENGTH!


	12. Chapter 12 Fighting (normal pov)

"Just put zat box right over zere. Yes zat's good. Just a few more, zen ve'll be done!"

Jack and Hiccup were helping North move boxes of supplies from his sleigh to the massive supply closet across the workshop.

Normally the yeti's took care of this, but a strike was currently being held in the globe room. All the yeti's were sitting on the floor with empty plates in front of them.

Why did they have empty plates you ask? Their demand was a share of the elves cookies.

"Elves might not do much, but zey are family. And everyone must get equal share here!" North explained to the two.

"I'm guessing this equal share thing doesn't apply to you right?" Jack joked as he picked up another box.

"I am founder and boss of zis establishment! I can do vot I vant." North replied.

As Hiccup and Jack carried their boxes across the workshop, Hiccup whispered to Jack "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because the other guardians are busy, and I can't do this on my own!"

"Then why isn't North helping?"

"He has to do the inventory.

Hiccup groaned, then said "Back when I was alive, a big guy like North could have just handled this himself. I don't see why he has to be so lazy."

Jack just kept silent as they kept walking.

Once they put the boxes in the closet and started walking back, Hiccup started to wonder if he said something wrong. Usually Jack would make a joke or try to race with Hiccup back or something. But now he was just quiet.

Once they got back to the sleigh they saw that the stables had become...furrier.

The yeti's had crowded in there with their plates and were chanting something in their language.

North just stood outside the doorway, his path to the sleigh being blocked by his supposed to be workers.

"Come on everybody! Calm down! If you could just-" North stopped trying to reason then just rubbed his temple.

Once he saw the boys he exclaimed "They vill not leave! They just ran in here vile I vent to the office! I can't get in zere now."

Hiccup let out a frustrated sigh. Why can't North just get control of his staff?

Jack heard Hiccup, then turned his head and shot him a glare.

DID JACK REALLY JUST GLARE AT HICCUP?!

Jack ran up to North and tried to come up with a way on how to deal with the yetis.

Maybe that was it? Maybe Jacks just getting irritated from the yetis too! So, maybe he'll stop being mad if the problem was just solved!

Hiccup marched up to the door. Then let out a howl. It sounded like he was doing some sort of animal call. It wasn't yeti, but something else. No matter what it was, it was loud and got the workers attention.

"What are trying to do here?!" Hiccup yelled.

One yeti held up his plate and said something Hiccup couldn't understand.

"Are you trying to get more cookies?"

The yeti's all nodded.

"WELL TOO BAD! IF YOU ALL KEEP THIS UP, YOU WON'T GET ANY!"

North and Jack both kind of backed away from Hiccup.

The head yeti of this cause stood up and said something long and complicated.

Hiccup looked over to North, then gestured him over.

Once North was beside Hiccup, he told him "Translate for me North. What did he say?"

"Oh, he said 'Why should elves get cookies while we do most of ze work? Why should zey be rewarded for not doing anyting?'."

Hiccup started yelling (louder) at the yetis "WHY SHOULD YOU BE REWARDED AFTER THROWING A TANTRUM? DO YOU THINK NORTH WILL DO WHAT YOU SAY WHEN YOU ACT LIKE A LITTLE KID? YOU GET ENOUGH COOKIES AS IT IS!"

The yeti was surprised for a minute. Then said some more gibberish.

Hiccup turned to North again.

"He said 'But we want more!'."

Hiccup yelled "SO WHAT?! EVERYONE WANTS MORE OF SOMETHING! BUT ACTING LIKE A TODDLER ISN'T GOING TO GET YOU IT, ACTING LIKE YOUR AGE MIGHT THOUGH! SO IF YOU WANNA BE A BIG KID WHO GETS REWARDED PROPERLY FOR DOING A GOOD JOB, GET OUT! IF YOU WANNA BE A BABY WHO DOESN'T GET ANY COOKIES, PLEASE STAY!"

The yetis just looked at each other for a moment, then they all lowered their heads in shame, stood up, and walked out.

North patted Hiccup on the back, at least until Hiccup quickly moved a few steps away.

"Vell done Hiccup! I didn't know you had it in you! Now maybe work can be done!"

Hiccup looked over at Jack, but the white haired teen still looked kind of annoyed about something.

"It wasn't a problem Nor-" Hiccup began coughing. His voice was a little ragged from yelling so much.

North shouted at a few of the yetis to start unloading the sleigh.

"North, maybe you could set up a point system or something. Like, whichever yeti does the best job at the end of a week gets a basket of cookies or something. It'll keep the work going efficiently, and it'll calm your workers down." Hiccup told him, once his voice came back (mostly).

North thought about it for a moment, then started smiling and yelled "VONDERFUL IDEA HICCUP! I get yetis off my back! And a fun game is played! I could use you around here more often!".

Hiccup started feeling pride swell in his chest, but he didn't really know why.

Well, North did kind of remind Hiccup of his father. But not this much.

Once Hiccup and Jack left and headed down the mountain, Jack started talking to Hiccup again.

"Don't talk about North like that again."

"Like what?"

"You called him annoying and lazy."

Hiccup stopped walking and exclaimed "I didn't call him annoying!".

Jack stopped too. "You might as well have! You talked about how he should control his workers, who he's known for almost four hundred years! I think he knows how to deal with them!"

"Oh because he handled things so freakin' well. What with how he let them just sit around and demand for stuff! Sounds like a great strategy!"

"Not all of us can just scream at people like you can Hic!"

"What else was there to do? They were acting like-"

"Children, yeah you made that abundantly clear!"

"But they were! And when a kid shouts "GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!" you don't just give them what they want!"

"North could have handled it though! If you would have just-"

"Just what?! Let him shove cookies in his face then run around going 'Oh please don't do that? Can't we just be friends? Let's go play with toys!'." Hiccup pretended to shove cookies in his face.

Jack was getting red faced now. "NORTH WOULDN'T DO THAT!"

"The only thing missing when we were in there was the shoving cookies in his face part! Which he's probably doing now!"

"SHUT UP!" Jack screamed.

"Now who's shouting?!" Hiccup exclaimed, walking closer to Jack.

This was a mistake, because Jack just pushed him away.

But, Jack was too angry to control his powers at the moment. Or his strength.

He was only able to calm down when he saw Hiccup shivering on the ground, covered in frost and ice chips.

Hiccup just glared up at Jack.

"Hiccup..." Jack bent down to help him up.

Hiccup ignored this and instead just stood up on his own.

"If you want to act like a child too, then just go back to North."

Hiccup started walking back down.

Jack's frustration was coming back.

"IF YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE A JERK, THEN DON'T BOTHER ANYONE ELSE!"

Hiccup started running down.

Jack turned around and started stomping towards back up the mountain.

He turned at the top corner, and saw North standing there.

"Did you hear all that?" Jack asked.

"Every word."

North looked a little troubled.

"Don't listen to what Hiccup said. You're a great boss to the yetis!" Jack said, faking a smile.

"I know I am. But I vasn't today. I let zem walk all over me, and didn't take initiative. I vas having an off day, and if given ze opportunity tomorrow, I might have yelled at them as much as Hiccup did."

"That's what I was trying to explain to Hic-"

"But a day makes a world of difference here. A day of ze yetis not doing a zing can cause a veeks backlash. We're already a month behind from zem protesting for only zree days! If Hiccup vasn't here, I would have had a crisis on my hands."

Jack thought about this for a second. "Well, Hiccup didn't have to insult you like that."

"It doesn't bozer me Jack. I've been called vorse. And in zis instance he was justified. You defending me vas defending incompetence."

"Even if you think it was justified, it was still uncalled for!"

"Zen tell him zat instead of shouting. He was alone for far longer zen you vere. He is rusty ven dealing viz vot to say and vot not to say. You had ze same issue not long ago."

Jack hesitated before he gripped tighter to his staff and said "Yeah. I remember.".

North grabbed Jacks shoulders, then turned him around.

"GOOD! Now, go and straighten zis mess out!"

He pushed Jack to get him to start walking.

* * *

"stupid jack. can't believe him. freezing me. pushing me. stupid." Hiccup muttered as he walked. Most of the ice had fallen off, but there was still some frost left.

Hiccup began brushing it off. It was kind of futile but he had to do something. Otherwise he might end up getting sick.

Jack had told him he liked Hiccup. He made Hiccup trust him.

Then again though, this may just be Hiccups fault. He'd never seen Jack get angry. So he must have said something really bad then.

But he just made an honest observation about North. He didn't do anything wrong.

If anything, he did the right thing. If he had left North to deal with the problem, nothing would have been solved. And Hiccup had seen the work that was piling up. If something didn't get done, there would have been a major catastrophe.

Hiccup just did what he thought was best. And North seemed to be thankful for it.

"ungrateful jack. i hope he's happy cleaning up after that north." At this point, Hiccup wasn't even paying attention to what he was mumbling about. He was just sort of, summing up his thoughts out loud.

"i don't need him. i don't even want to see him agai-" Hiccup stopped mumbling when he realized what he was saying.

Hiccup began feeling his eyes burn, and his breathing was becoming erratic.

"no. i don't want us to stop. i want to stay friends." Hiccup mumbled.

He wanted to turn around and run back. But he couldn't. His stupid pride wouldn't let him. Yes pride, he still has a little of that.

"HICCUP!"

Thankfully Jack didn't.

Hiccup wiped his eyes, then turned around and saw Jack running down to him.

Hiccup stayed where he was though.

Once Jack got to him, he exclaimed "I'm sorry for yelling at you! You were right with what you did. I was just, taking it more personally than I should have."

Hiccup started smiling. "It's fine. Sorry, for whatever I said that got to you."

Jack gave him a confused look.

"Really, you don't know what you did? Hic, you called North a child. You said he just walks around stuffing his face and is basically a lazy boss."

"Because he-"

Jack held up his hand. "I know Hic. But he's family to me. So, could you just, try to ease up on him. Like, by a lot?"

Hiccup thought about this. "Fine. I'll try to hold back. But in exchange, you don't freeze me anymore." He gestured to his iced clothing.

"Sorry about that too!"

Jack moved his fingers, and all the frost started floating off of Hiccup and into the air.

"Very cool." Hiccup said, smiling.

"Of course it is. It's ice." Jack said.

* * *

Authors Note:

WHY CAN'T I JUST WRITE A FLUFFY CHAPTER WHERE EVERYONE IS HAPPY AND THERE IS NO CONFLICT! WHY DOES EVERYTHING I WRITE HAVE TO BE DRAMATIC AND ANGSTY! GRRRR!

So, yeah. While I was writing this, I thought it's about time for these two to fight. I heard once that couples in good relationships are supposed to fight, and it does make sense when you think about it. Most of this story seems to be just them being comforted by eachother, or laughing together. Which is fun to write and stuff, and is really cute. But I think a good fight is needed every now and then.

This chapter also had a lot of Jack's own stuff in it. This poor guy's problems get tossed aside a lot to make room for Hiccup. So I had fun writing not only about Jack being the sort of "sensitive" one here. But I also got to show more of Hiccups flare too.

Sorry for the long explanation. But despite how angst ridden it is, I'm really proud of this chapter. Also, don't expect another update anytime soon. I've got stuff coming up.

I AM SO SORRY FOR NORTHS ACCENT!


	13. Chapter 13 Fairy Fashion! (Hiccup pov)

"HICCUP! You should try this on too! OH OH OH! And maybe these shoes! Don't you think these pants would look good with this hat?" Tooth rambled as she flew around the giant room, making more and more combinations of clothes.

I just keep nodding to everything she says.

I recently realized that maybe I'm too...old-fashioned, for this time period. I never really thought that was a problem until recently, when I called out North on his ignorance as a leader. I still say it was totally justified. But Jack got really angry at me for it. And I realized that to better understand Jack, and what to say in front of him, I needed to let go of the viking way of doing things, and become a little more modern.

So, I figured the first step would be to change how I dressed. So, I went down to the pole and asked North if I could take some clothes from his workshop. He makes more then toys here after all, he can mass produce practical stuff too.

"I'm just kind of tired of wearing the same sort of clothes everyday. And so I figure, if I did change how I dress, it might as well be the more with this century. Ya' know?" I had said to him, as he built a transformers model out of ice.

He had nodded understandingly as he chipped away.

"I'll work to pay them off."

North stopped chipping and started laughing.

"There is no need for that Hiccup! I will happily give you clothes! It is the least I can do for you, after you got those yetis to work again!" He said.

"Thanks North." I say, exiting the office.

Then a little while later, I ran into Tooth.

"Oh, Hello Hiccup! What are you doing here?" She asked me, after she saw me exiting the clothing room.

"I-I'm gonna be taking these clothes. OH! I'I'm not st-stealing them or anything like that. Nor-North said that I-I could take them." I stuttered. I can't help it. She's so loud and hyper so much of the time. And based on the stories Jack has told me involving her, she doesn't understand what personal space means. She may actually be my worst nightmare!

She took a look at the wardrobe I was leaving with. A long-sleeved red shirt, green jeans, black sandals, and a fedora. This is what people where these days, right?

While she looked them over, I just kept repeating "say okay and leave. say okay and leave" in my head.

"Oh, my. That is uh, quite the attire Hiccup!"

"Thank you?"

say okay and leave.

"But maybe..."

no. no. leave.

"I could help!"

NO!

And now, because I'm too much of a coward to say "No, I'm fine" I'm stuck sitting on a couch while she flies around the room, grabbing this and that off the many shelves and racks.

"Hiccup?" She's asking me.

I snap out of my thoughts.

"Yeah? What is it?" I ask her.

"Why haven't you tried on any of your clothes yet? There's a spare room across the hall you know."

I look to the massive pile she has surrounded me with. She wants me to actually try on all of this?!

"I-I think their fine." I stutter.

"Well you can't be sure unless you try them on!" She exclaims, flying off again.

I grab the first combination from the pile and sigh. Might as well start this now.

I get to the room and change into the clothes. It's a v-neck green shirt with brown jeans, and grey shoes. I have to admit, this does look pretty good.

I get back to the other room, I find Tooth on the ground, holding something large and blue.

"Um, Tooth?" I ask.

She looks over to me. She looks sad for some reason. I look down, and see that she's holding a blue hooded sweater.

"That looks like Jacks." I say, pointing to it.

She nods her head. Then we're left in silence for a moment.

"Do you like Jack?" She asks me.

"Well yeah. We are friends after all. It'd be a bit weird for me not to like him."

"What do you like about him?" She asks, turning my way again.

"What's not to like?" I respond. "He's kind-hearted, empathetic, loyal, funny, energetic, gentle, patient, and just everything! I love everything about him! I mean, sure he can be a little pushy at times, but he has good intentions whenever he is. He so full of life too! Like he lives every moment of the day and doesn't waste a second of it! And, And-" I stop, realizing just how long I've been going on about him.

Tooth chuckles, and says "Yeah, I completely understand. I personally like his teeth."

"OH MY GODS HIS TEETH!" I exclaim. "DON'T THEY JUST SPARKLE IN THE LIGHT! It's like... like..."

She smiles and says excitedly "LIKE FRESHLY FALLEN SNOW?"

"YES!"

"And what about his hair?" She asks.

"Oh Thor! His hair! Is it my imagination, or is it made out of silk? Because it is so soft! And so flowy!" I respond.

"I KNOW!" She exclaims. "It's like a 'shwoo' sort of thing!" She made flowing movement with her hands to demonstrate."Ya know?"

"You know I know!" I reply happily.

"And what about his eyes?"

"So blue!"

"So deep!"

* * *

I ended up leaving only with a few shirts, pants, a pair of sneakers, and a vest. Chosen quickly by Tooth, after I said I had to leave.

We had spent so much time talking about Jack, we lost track of time.

* * *

_**TOOTH FAIRYS POV**_

I watch Hiccup leave the building. I had originally come here to visit with North for a bit. But after I had seen what a horrible outfit Hiccup had picked out, I had to help him!

And it was going great. Sure Hiccup was quiet, but he was going to end up looking good.

But then I saw that blue hoodie.

I'm ashamed to say it, but I started to wonder if Hiccup was good enough for Jack.

I know I said I'm happy if Jacks happy. But seeing that hoodie made me remember something Jack had told me once.

_"I had gotten this sweatshirt from Norths clothes room. I needed it, I had figured he wouldn't notice one missing. and he never did!"_

Jack used to have to sneak into places to steal clothes, food, basic things. He used to be walked through, mistreated, and was alone for 300 years. I started to wonder if Hiccup him well enough to give him the attention he deserves.

Jack always talks about Hiccup. How kind he is. How funny he is. How smart he is. How amazing he is.

But I had never actually heard Hiccup say something nice about Jack. So I was getting worried he was taking advantage of him.

But after today, there's not a doubt in my mind that Hiccup loves Jack just as much as Jack loves him.

He even said he does.

Well, now I'm kind of depressed. Happy for my friends, sure. But kind of depressed too. Maybe the yetis have some ice cream in the fridge...

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

I'm gonna stop writing accents now. I tried to, but it just complicates things for me and you readers. Sorry for the confusions this causes!

This story works out great, because I love picturing Hiccup in modern day clothes! SO CUTE!

Please continue sending ideas for one-shots! It took me so long to come up with this! I don't wanna make you guys wait this long!

Also, should I change the genre settings of this story? Yes or no?


	14. Chapter 14 Stuterring and tricked

F-bomb is dropped a lot in this chapter. You have been warned.

* * *

"Hey Jack?" Hiccup asked. "Would you please go out with me somewhere tonight? Like, not to hang out. But to go on a d-da-date?"

"GRowwl!" Said Toothless, or Jack in this test.

"You're not helping!" Hiccup exclaimed.

That's right! Today, Hiccup was asking out Jack. Technically, they've been together for a while now. They kind of know they're feelings for each other, but neither has actually done anything about it.

So now, to show Jack how he feels, Hiccup has prepared a night for them.

Back at the dragon caves.

Of course, the dangers behind this are insane. But Hiccup trusts Jack with his life. The dragons lives too. And he will do anything to prove this.

Hiccup looks into the lakes reflection. He's wearing the clothes Tooth picked out for him a few weeks ago. He notices his vest has some dirt on it and tries to brush it off. Then he realizes it's just a shadow from a tree making that color.

This is the fifth time he's made that mistake.

Toothless growls again and nudges Hiccup.

How would Hiccups Dad have reacted to this? His son dressing up and getting all weird over a guy.

Oh, the liking another guy thing isn't the questioning part of it. Back in his time, being gay was totally fine. Gobber was, and whenever someone found out they would just go "Oh, okay." and move on. Sometimes Hiccup wondered how that stuff got so turned around and became such a big thing.

The questioning aspect of this, is how even after hundreds of years, Hiccups still as meek as ever.

Hiccup was a little surprised himself when he first thought of this date. Then he was really surprised with himself when he decided to go through with it.

Now he's waiting for a moment of panic to occur, where he jumps on Toothless and flies away, then rushes to change into his usual attire, and return and make some excuse to Jack for being late like "Oh, a dragon problem".

He's never done that before, but that just sounds like the sort of thing he'd do.

Sure Hiccups feeling a little panicked right now, but he doesn't want to run. Not yet.

Hiccup sighes and starts to rearrange the bouquet of weeds. About a week after Jack gave him the first one, a speed stinger had knocked over the plant. It's leaves were scattered everything and it's vine was ripped up. He thought he had lost it forever. But this weed has been popping up all around the caves now. On the walls, on the floors, in the gardens, everywhere.

It's been a nice and colorful addition. Since it's so rare too, Hiccup thought Jack might like to have them too.

Toothless nuzzles his hair. He had been pacing again.

Oh great, now he's licking him. "Now when Jack see's me" Hiccup thought "I'll look like a mess.".

He starts trying to dry himself off with a towel (He's been packing one in a bag for years now), but then he hears a chuckle behind him.

It's too creepy to be Jack.

He turn around and see a tall, lean figure sitting on the log.

"Uh, c-can I help you?" He ask the man.

His tired eyes are shining with amusement at something.

"Do you know who I am, Dragon Protector?" He asks.

Hiccup resists flinching at the title.

"S-sorry, I don't." He says. He's trying to keep his mumbling in check so the man can hear him.

"Really? Has Frost never told you about me?" He asks.

"N-no. Should he h-have?" Hiccup hopes he's not being rude here.

The dark man snickers.

"I suppose he wouldn't." The man says, standing up. At first tall and proud, but then he winces and lowers back down to the log, grunting while holding his chest.

"A-are you o-okay?" Hiccup asks, walking towards the man a little.

The man glares at Hiccup for a moment, then smiles on.

"I'm fine. Just a tad weak. I haven't been myself lately."

"Oh."

"Yes. Ohh. Oh, he's a weakling. Oh, he's not scary. Oh, he's not powerful. Oh, I have nothing to be frightened of. OH, IT'S OKAY that I don't know him! He's so insignificant, probably nobody knows him!"

Hiccup steps back, wide eyed and caught a little off guards at this outburst.

"I-I'm sorry i-if you took it th-that way! I didn't think-"

"Oh good god, STOP WITH THE STUTTERING! You can fucking speak!"

Hiccup shuts his mouth tightly.

"Immortality is wasted on you!" The man continues. "So many lifetimes to be used, so many people to influence, so much knowledge to be gained! And you fucking stutter! Like a little kid afraid of what's under the bed, and I ,of all people, know how that sounds. So much sniveling and fidgeting and fucking stuttering! They are allowed this because they are young and naive. You could have so much wisdom from time to be shared, but you can't even talk!"

Toothless is growling at the man now, while Hiccup keeps quiet.

"I'm older then you." The man continues. "I have seen grown men cry like infants. I have seen mothers separated from theirs. I have seen children placed before soldiers and used as targets. I have watched civilizations rise high, and fall back down in what seems an instant. I have so many legends to tell. Wisdom to share. But no one will listen, because they don't understand what I do."

Hiccup begins feeling sympathetic for the man, and begins walking towards him, slowly and cautiously.

"I bring fear to the world, yes. But this fear is needed. This fear keeps families alive. This fear has helped the human race so many times, but people just give credit to the bravery and wits that fear inspired. And should they ever notice it, they only use it as an excuse for their segregations and prejudices. They don't bother to look at themselves."

By now, Hiccup is sitting by this lonely man, from a reasonable distance.

"I am not a savage. I am not evil. I am just...tired." He says, rubbing his eyes.

"I know this will sound pitiful." Hiccup says, "But I think I understand. I come from the viking age. A time where violence and cruelty reigned. Because of this, people today portray my people as either blood thirsty savages, or blundering buffoons. And yes, there was plenty of them, but there were also kind, rational people as well. We punished those who committed crimes, inventions we created back then are still used today, and I knew so many caring leaders. But now, nobody really remembers any of this. They just go with whatever brutal facts they find, but don't bother with the good ones. I guess that stuff is too boring for them."

The man was vaguely listening to Hiccup. But he gave him the impression of full attention.

"I see. Perhaps, we are more alike then I thought." He says, trying to give a warm smile.

Hiccup returns the gesture.

The man stands up.

"I would like to show you something, if I could." He says, wincing.

Hiccup stands up as well, but then looks up to the sky.

"I'm waiting for Jack, actually." He says.

"But this involves Jack."

Hiccup look back to the man, a bit surprised.

"I met him a while ago, and he made quite the impression on me, you see. He helped me some time ago, and I would like to return the favor, by helping his lover."

Hiccup blushed violently at the word "lover".

"I-I'm sorry. I don't really want any help. I think I'll just wait for him here."

The man starts stumbling away, saying through painful grunts "I would also like to thank you for listening. Both Jack and you are very kind spirits. Please let me reward that kindness through a gift."

"I don't think I should-"

Hiccup is interrupted when the man falls to the ground, seemingly gasping for breath.

He rushes over and puts the mans arm around his shoulders.

"Where to?" Hiccup asks, realizing he has to take this man back to wherever he wants to go. They both might be spirits, but if this man is this weak, he could vanish if he continues to push himself.

Toothless attempts to follow them, but Hiccup yells orders to him to wait there for Jack.

The man gives Hiccup directions as they walk to the location.

They come to a clearing with a broken down, mattress-less bed covering a hole.

"Here?" Hiccup asks.

He doesn't notice a dark horse forming behind him.

"Yes. Right here." Pitch says, snapping his fingers, signalling the nightmare to attack.

* * *

Jack landed gracefully beside the lake. Hiccup should be here already.

Suddenly, Jack felt a slobbery attack from behind.

"GAH! Toothless!" Jack exclaimed, turning around to see the big eyed cutie.

He started rubbing under the softies chin and petting him behind the ears. They've become pretty close. Though, that's mostly because Jack loves him to death.

"Where's Hiccup boy? Where is he? Do you know, you cutie-patootie?" Jack says in baby talk.

Toothless started jumping over to the edge of the forest.

"He went in there?" Jack said, a little confused.

Toothless started trotting in. Now that his mission of waiting for Jack was over, he could start tracking Hiccup through scent.

Jack walked beside Toothless, looking at the empty saddle a few times.

He was starting to worry something bad had happened. He had no reason to think this. But he just felt in. _In his belly_.

He's been spending way to much time with North.

"Here?" Jack heard from a distance.

Was that Hiccup?

"Yes. Right here."

Jack recognized that voice and started running ahead, with Toothless beside him.

When they got to the clearing, a nightmare was towering over Hiccups unconscious body, with Pitch walking away.

Jack lifted up his staff in a attack position and yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM PITCH?!"

"Nothing major Frost." Pitch said, turning his head towards the spirit slightly. "Just letting the boy catch up on his rest."

Toothless pounced to attack Pitch, but the man disappeared into the shadows.

Jack went over to Hiccup, but a nightmare picked him up by the teeth before Jack reached him, and began running away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Jack yelled, flying after them.

But the horse jumped into the hole, through the bedframe, and down into the dark abyss, with Jacks beloved in his teeth.

"HICCUP!"

* * *

Authors Note:

*holds up shield*

If you must attack, please note, I REGRET NOTHING!

But hey, I'm gonna be uploading again real soon! or at least i'll try...


	15. Chapter 15 Nightmare and Confession

_Hiccup see's his father._

_Hiccup see's Astrid._

_Hiccup see's Gobber._

_Hiccup see's the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs._

_They're all here. On Berk._

_His friends, his family._

_He runs towards them, but no matter how fast he runs, they seem to be getting farther and farther away._

_His friends and family are fading away again._

_NO! _

* * *

"HICCUP!" Jack screamed, running rapidly through the tunnels.

After Hiccup had been kidnapped, Jack jumped down right after him and his kidnapper. And has since been running through the tunnels for any trace of them.

That was two hours ago.

Jack started slowing down more and more. It was getting a little harder to breath. But Jack isn't sure if that was because of how long he'd been running, or if it's because of how panicked he's becoming.

It's no use.

Hiccups not here.

Pitch must have given Jack the slip somehow.

Jack comes to a halt. He's back at the tunnels entrance. He can see Toothless at the top, whimpering loudly, worrying about his rider.

"I'm sorry Toothless." Jack croaks, his throat dry from yelling. "I don't think he's here anymore."

The dragon tries to get through the whole again, so he could attempt tracking down Hiccup, but he can't fit.

"I'm coming up there." Jack says before flying through.

It's evening now.

What should Jack do? It's no use running around in there for much longer. And checking Pitches old place is useless, it got destroyed months ago. Toothless can't track his rider...

The dragon starts nuzzling Jacks hand.

"Don't worry boy." Jack says. "We're gonna find him. We'll look everywhere if we have to. If North can do it in a night, we could certainly-"

NORTH! THAT'S IT! That old Russian has been around the world more times then anyone else, except maybe Bunny. But Bunny doesn't keep a million maps in a library. And Bunny doesn't have maps of bad guys locations, past and present, on them.

Jack leaps up and starts flying away towards the pole, then notices Toothless following behind.

"No Toothless!" Jack yells back. "You stay here in case Pitch comes back!"

Jack doesn't know if the dragon understands him, but it flies back down to the hole anyway.

When he gets to the pole, he goes straight towards the library, blocking out any distractions, including Norths greeting as Jack zooms past him.

He's almost at the door, when suddenly North grabs his staff, forcing him to stop.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" North asks, laughing because he thinks Jack pulled another prank on Bunny.

"Pitch captured Hiccup." Jack says, eyes wide with panic.

North stops laughing.

* * *

_"Is it wrong to root for the trap?"_

_"AVENGE ME! HAVE LAMB FOR DINNER!"_

_"Singing Terrible Terror!"_

_"You know I hate the dark!"_

_"Is that another crack about my weight?"_

_"A viking is supposed to smell this way!"_

_Everything._

_"They just want their babies!"_

_"Come and get me if you dare!"_

_"I'm gonna miss you,Scauldy."_

_"Just once I'd like something to be just mine."_

_Everything is happening._

_"I came here to do what I do best."_

_"That's my boy!"_

_Everything is happening in front of him._

_Every joke._

_Every comment._

_Every word._

_He understands what they're all saying, even though it's going so fast._

_Every laugh._

_Every cry._

_Every scream._

_He hears them all, even though they're all blended together._

_He covers his hears and closes his eyes. He's spent so long trying to forget. He just wants to forget it all. He's going to at some point anyway. The longer he's left with the memories, the harder it will be when he loses them._

_Then, everything is quiet._

_He opens his eyes._

_Everything is gone._

_Please no._

_He didn't really mean it._

* * *

"THAT BASTARD!" Bunny screamed.

"Jack is in the library right now, trying to find a clue to Pitches whereabouts. Though, I don't know if I still have any such thing."

"Why wouldn't you? You once bragged about mapping out villains lairs all the time!"

"That was a phase!" North said, exasperated. "That was back when I had time for such a thing. I don't anymore, and chances of a map still being here after so many years is very slim."

"Did you tell Jack that?" Sandy mimed.

"Yes! But he insists on searching!"

"Can't blame him. The poor buggers probably worried outta his mind right now."

North sighed, then he stood at attention, with a commanding look on his face.

"Now, I've called you here, so we can try to figure out where Pitch and Hiccup may be."

The guardians all looked around, trying to think of something, anything, to find Hiccup.

Then, Tooths feathers fluffed up from an idea.

"I'll call on a search team!" She said.

"Your looking at it Tooth."

"No Bunny! I'll call on my fairies! They could search around possible location, and then report back to me!" She said, clapping her hands.

"Would kids stop believing in you?" North asked.

"Not if I send the fairies that are off duty right now! They'll do anything for Jack!"

She called to Baby Tooth, who had been with Jack, into the study where they all were.

Once she entered the room, her boss screamed to her "Call attention to all fairies off duty, or in the american delivery sector into a search! Tell them we are looking into any clue of Hiccups kidnapping and that this is a favor for Jack!"

Baby Tooth nodded vigorously, then flew out to deliver the message.

It only took an hour for her to report back. News from a fairy in Burgess. Apparently she found a cave on her way to a house. This cave had never been there before, but the fairy didn't find it of any interest to report. But tonight the fairy saw a black sand like horse guarding the entrance.

"Good job Baby Tooth!" Her boss said, giving her a little scratch on her head.

While Bunny and North were preparing for battle, and Sandy was quickly spreading his last dreams out for the night, Tooth went to tell Jack the news.

And found his curled up on the floor, practically buried in papers.

"Jack, honey?" Tooth said. "Baby Tooth just reported back. We found him."

Jack stopped reading, and looked up at Tooth, hope practically glowing from his eyes.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. One of my fairies reported back a cave with a nightmare guarding it in Burgess. I don't think that could be something else."

Jack jumped to his feet and started running out the door.

Tooth noticed that he had forgotten his staff on the floor.

* * *

_He has nothing around him. _

_It's so dark here._

_"Hiccup?" He hears._

_He looks up and see's Astrid, brushing hair out of her eyes as she looks at him closely. _

_"Oh sorry. Wrong guy._" _She says, turning and walking away._

_"Astrid. No, it's me!" He yells, as he runs up and hugs her._

_She smells the same as she did back then. _

_Like metal and mud._

_Hiccup had missed this smell so much._

_She twirls around, grabs his arm tightly, and bends it around his back._

_He even missed this._

_"Astrid, I missed you so much!" He says, tears of joy forming in his eyes._

_"Listen, I don't know you!" She says, letting go._

_"What? No. NO! I'M HICCUP!" He yells._

_"No your not. The Hiccup I know doesn't dress like that!" She says, gesturing to his outfit._

_He looks down and sees that, instead of his viking attire, he's wearing a v-neck green shirt, a brown vest, brown jeans, and grey shoes._

_"Well, I don't usually dress like this! I just did this for..."_

_Who did he do this for again?_

_"Your not my Hiccup." Are her final words, as she disappears into the darkness._

_NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!_

* * *

Here they are. Ready to fight any number of nightmares to get their friend back.

It's easy getting past the first nightmare, but they are soon surrounded by more and more.

Bunny throws his eggs and boomerangs as fast as he can.

North swings his sword at anything that approaches him.

Sandy just touches the creatures.

Tooth flies through and slices them up.

And Jack is too blinded by rage to really notice what he's doing.

They fight on in every tunnel and maze they come across.

Finally, they reach Hiccup.

* * *

_Somebody. Anybody. Please._

_"Stoic, ya can't go on like this!"_

_No._

_"Ya haven't slept in weeks, your skipping meals, I can't even remember the last time ya willingly stayed on berk more then a day."_

_This is one of the scenes Hiccup see's every night in his nightmares._

_"Gobber, I have to find him. He's my son. He's probably lost somewhere."_

_Hiccup had told his father he would be back for dinner._

_"Stoic. I think it's time you accepted the fact, that Hiccup's not coming home."_

_"Ya can't prove that Gobber!"_

_Hiccup had been practicing areal moves way out in the ocean, then saw an outcast ship caging a thunderdrum._

_"We've got the outcast witnesses Stoic."_

_Hiccup had told them to let it go, and that the peace treaty commanded it._

_"We can't trust a couple of outcasts!"_

_One of them raised their bow and arrow, just to scare the young lad._

_"What would they have to gain from lying to us?! They even turned themselves in!"_

_Then he lost his balance, due to the ship rocking._

_"Maybe they were hoping for a chance to spy on the village!"_

_The arrow shot at Toothless._

_"Stoic, I was in charge of watching those men throughout their time here. Spies wouldn't act the way they did."_

_It was instinct._

_"And how did they act?"_

_Hiccup loosened the saddle._

_"They were dead inside. They were completely lifeless. As though they figured killing an innocent was more then they could handle."_

_Hiccup spun._

_"That doesn't prove anything!"_

_Hiccup took the arrow._

_"HE'S DEAD STOIC!"_

_Hiccup died._

_Or at least, became a spirit._

* * *

Hiccup was lying on the floor, whimpering, with his eyes shut tight.

Pitch was standing over him, personally controlling the boys nightmares.

* * *

_He expected a scolding from his father, an odd quote from Gobber, a punch from Astrid, a rude comment from Snotlout, an awkward joke from Fishlegs, and an insane act from the twins._

_He expected everything to be normal. _

_He expected to be happy when he got home._

_But instead, he was walked through._

* * *

Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. No words though. Just noise.

It didn't take long to defeat Pitch. All he was able to do was control nightmares now, but he could barely even stand.

Jack would have crippled this pathetic creature. But he knew Hiccup needed him.

* * *

_His father was crying now.  
_

_Hiccup had lived a good amount of his life thinking his father resented him._

_Now, here his father was, weeping for the loss of his son._

_This is what he did now. He would leave for a week, then return for a day. _

_His father was searching through all the lands and the ocean for his son._

_He looks behind his father, and see's himself. Standing there, just a newbie to the spirit world._

* * *

"Hiccup" Jack said. "Please wake up. I'm begging you."

* * *

_"Please. Please stop crying." His old self said, trying desperately reach his father. "It's all fine okay? See, I'm fine Dad! So please, please stop crying."_

* * *

_"_HICCUP!" Jack screamed, shaking the boy.

* * *

_A month later, and the routine goes on._

_"Please stop Dad. You don't have to do this. You won't find me. Please just forget about me."_

* * *

"HICCUP! PLEASE WAKE UP!

* * *

_A year later and the routine goes on._

_"Please stop. I don't want this. I don't want you to waste your life for this!_

* * *

"HICCUP! I'M BEGGING YOU! WAKE UP!"

* * *

_The routine goes on._

_His father leaves to search for a long gone son._

_His friends stop laughing and playing, for the loss of a certain sarcastic leader took all the fun out of it._

_And they all grow old._

_He used to want to feel wanted._

_He never knew how important he was.  
_

* * *

"HICCUP! PLEASE! I DON'T JUST WANT YOU TO GET UP!"

* * *

_He hadn't known how much they-_

* * *

"I _NEED_ YOU TO WAKE UP!"

* * *

_ What was that sound?_

* * *

"I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP!" Jack stops, gasping for breath.

* * *

_That's Jack! Wait, he- I'm asleep? I didn't know that. _

_But why does he want me to wake up so badly?_

* * *

"I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

_That's all I need. _

_For a moment, I take a look back at my crying father. _

_I'm not about to leave somebody like that again. _

_And like that, everything fades to_

* * *

a bright light.

Hiccup slowly blinks his eyes at the white he's seeing. Oh, that's Jack's hair.

Oh no, Jacks crying.

"PLEASE HICCUP!" Jack shouts, eyes closed. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!

Hiccup raises his hand to Jacks cheek.

Jack opens his eyes, shocked at the awaken boy before him.

"Stop shouting, you moron. The neighbors will complain." Hiccup says, smirking.

"HICCUP!" Jack shouts, as he wraps his arms tightly around the boy.

Hiccup has never felt so happy to be hugged.

He starts crying too, and holds on to Jack just as tightly as Jack is holding him.

* * *

Authors Note:

*Reads over the chapter*

Oh my god. I'm gonna die. They'll be here any-

*doorbell rings*

Who's there?

*door opens to show an angry mob of fangirls*.

It's begun...

So yeah...I just really wanted to do this chapter. And some of the stuff in this might look like sloppy mistakes, but its not. I was just trying to be artsy.


	16. Chapter 16 Misunderstanding

Another beautiful day in the Warren.

So much so, that Jack almost wished that he could stay here forever. Especially today.

Last week, they had rescued Hiccup from Pitches nightmare sand. The actual fight was practically nonexistent. But that was probably because Pitch was using almost all of his energy on Hiccups nightmare.

It must have been...hard...for Hiccup, because he got really clingy when he woke up. And he was crying a lot. A whole lot. It may have been the second most heart breaking thing Jack had ever seen. First being when he watched his sister cry out to him when he saw his memories.

Jack started twirling his staff while thinking.

Before Hiccup ran off last week, he had told Jack they would meet at the usual place, at the usual time.

Jack wished he could have followed Hiccup. Held his hand and walked with him. Just stayed with him longer. But instead he just said "Okay, See ya!" and flew off.

Why does he have to be such a-

"AH! AH! WHY?!" Bunny yelled, holding his now sore nose.

Jack saw this, then looked over to his staff, and stopped spinning it once he made the connection.

"Sorry Bunny."

"THAT'S ALL YA GOT TO SAY?!"

"Well if you don't want a beat up nose, don't walk into a spinning staff."

Bunny glared at him for a second, then once the pain stopped, said "I just wanted to ask ya what ya were gonna do about Hiccup. I didn't see the staff until it was too late."

Jack sighed and looked away for a few moments, staring out into the flowery meadow before them.

"So, what are ya gonna do?" Bunny asked.

"About Global Warming? Well, I don't know Bunny. I'll have to start putting in double shifts at the-"

"Jack no. What are ya gonna do about-"

"The insect problem. If elected, I promise to rid the country of flying spiders."

Bunny was getting irritated.

"I'm talking about-"

"The big picture here. So am I."

Finally, Jacks starting to get seri-

"So what is the big picture? The meaning of life? Are we beings who exist only to die? But being immortal, surely there's another explanation for-"

Bunny placed a paw on Jacks shoulder.

"You know what I'm talking about." Bunny said, dead serious.

Jack brushed the paw off of him.

"I'm meeting Hiccup today." He said. "We're probably gonna talk about stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Y'know, like, what he saw in the dream. And how he felt about that. And stuff like that."

Jack started twirling the staff again subconsciously. Until Bunny grabbed the staff for a moment to snap Jack out of it.

"Do ya wanna talk about anything right now?"

"What would I have to talk about? Hiccups the one who got kidnapped and tortured. I just ran around like an idiot." Jack said as he began walking away.

"Now hold on Frost!" Bunny exclaimed, hopping over to the boy. "You were not an idiot. You were worried."

Jack pulled his hood over his head.

"You couldn't do anything else. You did all you could."

Bunny heard Jack mumble something, then the spirit flew away.

As Bunny hopped off to take care of the Warren, he repeated what he had heard Jack say a few more times in his head.

_"I didn't save him."_

* * *

Hiccup pulled on his vest some more.

Oh crap, is that a stain?

Nope, just a shadow again.

Yeah. Hiccup's gonna try again. Sure it's kind of stupid to try something like asking a person out after you've come face to face with their enemy and said enemy kept you under a horrifying nightmare that left everything you fear and resent staring at you in the eyes, but what are the chances of that happening again only a week later?

Besides, Jack had already confessed to him, so it's not like he'll say no.

Plus, it's the least Hiccup could do for him.

He had royally screwed up last week. He should have known what was gonna happen! He's been kidnapped enough times to read the signs!

He must have caused Jack so much trouble.

Hiccup started feeling something cold on his head and looked up.

Jack was sitting on a tree branch sending snowflakes down to Hiccup from his staff.

"Hey _Jackie_." Hiccup said, trying to put emphasis on the nickname.

"I thought we were done with that!" Jack said as he jumped down from the tree.

Hiccup opened his mouth to respond, but noticed Jacks surprised expression.

"What?" He asked.

"You just look really, wow, just, really amazing. Really good. Really good. You look really good." Jack tried to say.

Hiccup started blushing wildly, and said "I wore this last week, dumbass."

"Yeah but last week you were-"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Jack pretended to cough, then said "So, with what had happened, I didn't notice your, ya know, look. What's with that anyway? Wanted a makeover?"

"I wanted to win beauty queen at the county fair." Hiccup responded with obvious sarcasm.

"Did you win?"

"No. I came in second after the groundhog. The whole thing was rigged I tells ya!". Hiccup started pounding his fists in the air in mock anger.

"Well, I would've voted for you."

"And I you."

There was a moment of comfortable silence.

Hiccup took this moment to reach behind the log that was behind him, and took out a new bouquet of weeds. The last one got messy from that other incident.

He gave Jack the weeds.

"What's this?" Jack asked, taking the bouquet.

"I meant to ask you last week, but now's good too. Jack will you-"

"No."

Hiccup felt his heart sink. Didn't Jack say he-

"I'm sorry Hiccup." Jack continued. "I do love you, really. But I'm not ready for marriage."

Marriage? Who said anything about-

At the realization of this misunderstanding, Hiccup chuckled.

"Hiccup are you okay?" Jack asked, carefully approaching the boy.

"JACK! OH MY THOR! THAT'S HILARIUS!" Hiccup yelled, grabbing his stomach and struggling to breath.

"What?! What is?!" Jack began to seriously worry.

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO MARRY ME IDIOT! I'M ASKING YOU OUT ON A DATE!"

Jack's entire face became read at this revelation.

"Oh. OH! I'm sorry Hic! I totally misread the situation! Yeah I'll totally go out with you!"

"Good! You really had me worried there Jackie!" Hiccup said, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye.

Jack put up his hood.

"What is that your hood of shame or something?" Hiccup asked, turning his head to the right angle to look at the now shadowed face.

"No."

"I banish you to the hood of shame!"

"Hic."

* * *

Authors Note:

Do not take this as an honest to goodness chapter. Think of this as a prequel, or a filler, to the next chapter. This is more to set up the next chapter story wise and character wise.

Next update should be soon!


	17. Chapter 17 The Date (normal pov)

"So, where are you taking me Hic?" Jack inquired, leaning his head out to look at the world below them.

"Berk." Hiccup responded, pulling Toothless over to turn right.

"Never heard of it."

Hiccup didn't know whether to feel proud or sad about this.

"Because I've kept it hidden."He said, looking ahead to the horizon.

They flew on a little while longer. Jack could have sworn he'd heard the word "Berk" somewhere, but he couldn't remember where.

An island began to come into view. It looked amazing from a distance, with huge mountains, and beautiful scenery. But as they began getting closer, Jack saw an abandoned village. Flora had overtaken the buildings, and several used to be homes were in ruins.

"Is that berk?" Jack asked.

Hiccup took in a breath, then let it out.

"Yes. It is." He said as he landed them down to what used to be the village center.

"You sure know how to charm a guy Hic." Jack jested, jumping off of the dragon.

"This was my home. Y'know, when I was human."

Jack winced at this realization.

"I'm sorry Hic."

"It's no big deal. This place does look pretty bad doesn't it?"

"No! It has a lot of, uh, character, I mean-" Jack ran over to one building. "Look at this beauty! You can tell it's got a lot of, of, of history! Yeah history. I can really see a old timey and charming family living here."

Hiccup started cracking up at this observation.

"I got that wrong didn't I?" Jack asked.

"That was Snotlout's house. So yeah, you were pretty off."

"I don't know the guy, but anyone with the word 'snot' in his name probably isn't be the most charming of the lot."

"He wasn't at all. When it rained, he canceled bath night and would just stand outside with nothing but a bar of soap."

Jack shivered at this. Yeah, not charming in the least.

He looked around at the other houses.

"So which one of these did you live in?"

Hiccup pointed up to the biggest house on a hill.

"That one."

"Woah Hic! What were you guys like royalty or something?"

"My father was the chief of the tribe."

"So you were like a prince?"

"No. I was next in line to be chief."

"So yeah a prince."

"Nope."

Just then, a little dragon showed up, and started pulling on Hiccups vest.

"Is it ready?" He asked the dragon. "Okay then."

He held out his hand to Jack.

"Shall we proceed with this ever so romantic date?" Hiccup asked with his trademark sass.

Jack nodded and took the other boys hand.

"It would be my pleasure."

Hiccup lead him to the largest building on the island.

"The great hall." He declared, holding up his free hand. "You should feel honored. This hall was used for meals, and special occasions."

"And which one will this be used for today?"

"A meal. But still, you get food."

They entered the building and were met with a surprisingly clean hall. There were still some damaged areas, but it looked like mother nature had just left the building.

"The dragons and I have been repairing this place just for today. Of course, the ideal thing would have been fixing the town. But I'm not sure you're really worth all that." Hiccup teased, bringing Jack over to an already set table. It had an actual tablecloth on it, along with plates and forks, with a few candles around the hall lit.

"Hic, this is amazing! You didn't have to do all this!"

"I didn't? Well I wish you had told me this a while ago. Would have saved me a lot of time."

Hiccup sat Jack down in a stool on one side of the table, then sat on the other side.

"So tell me about yourself Hic." Jack said leaning forward a bit.

Hiccup puckered up his lips and gave a mock dreamy look.

"WELL." He said, twirling his hair. "I'm just not really looking for a relationship right now, y'know? Like, I just wanna party all night right now, and like, I dunno if you are like, really like, boyfriend material, y'know? Like, like, like."

Jack puffed up his chest and played along.

"C'mon baby. These abs o'mine aren't gonna admire dem selves."

"Oh, you're so bad!"

They stayed in there odd poses for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"OH THOR! WHAT'S WRONG WITH US?" Hiccup chortled, grabbing his stomach.

"I DUNNO! YOU'D THINK AFTER LIVING THIS LONG, WE'D MATURE A LITTLE BIT!" Jack hollered, almost falling off his seat.

They both started to calm down when the little dragon from before showed up with their food.

"Bon appetite." Hiccup said, already taking a spoonful.

"What is this?"

"An old viking recipe. Figured while your here, you might as well get the full Berk experience."

Jack looked at the dish suspiciously, then shrugged and took a bite of it.

It was the worst thing he had ever tasted. But at the same time he wanted to keep eating it.

So he did. Every time he swallowed some, he took another spoonful. He hardly had time to breathe in between bites.

By the time he was done, he was full and gasping for air.

"How was it?" Hiccup asked, his bowl already empty as well.

"Addicting."

"Sounds about right with viking food."

Jack let out a moan from stomach pains, and started looking around the great hall for a distraction.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked, pointing over to some paintings on a wall.

Hiccup looked at where Jack was referring to, then said "Oh, those are portraits, of past chiefs and their sons."

Jack grunted as he got up from the stool.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit a while longer?" Hiccup asked.

"A short walk will do me good." Jack responded, dragging Hiccup with him to the portraits.

Hiccup gave Jack the brief story of each painting. Who it was of, and interesting facts about them.

"So where's you and your dad Hic?" Jack asked, looking over the paintings.

Hiccup brought Jack over to the last painting on the far right.

"I feel like I'm supposed to be comparing a whale and a bunny." Jack said, looking at the two vikings in the artwork.

"That's basically what everyone else in the village did." Hiccup said, looking down at his feet.

"What was your dad like? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Hiccup looked back to the portrait and stared at it, trying to find the right words to describe his father.

"He was a good chief. Brave, strong, a good diplomat too. He was really wise, though you wouldn't guess that on sight. He was a very traditional man too. He liked things a certain way, but he became a bit more lenient about things over time. He was a good father, he was awkward around me sure, but he knew what to say at the right times."

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I asked about-"

"It's fine Jackie. Feels good to talk about him. I'm the only one in the world who will ever remember him after all."

Jack grasped Hiccups hand, to make up for the lack of things to say.

"I'm sure he'd be proud of you."

Hiccup grinned slightly at this.

"So Hic, wanna show me around Berk? It's my first time here after all."

* * *

"What was this place for?"

"It used to be used for killing dragons, but then we used it as a dragon academy."

"What?"

"Long story."

"Do you think Dragon ghosts haunt this place?"

* * *

"So, there was a sport called dragon racing?!"

"Yep."

"AND YOU TOOK IT FROM THE WORLD?!"

"To protect the world, yes."

"BUT IT WAS DRAGON RACING!"

* * *

"That place over there was the twins dark soggy alone place."

"Sounds pleasant."

"It wasn't"

"Who were the twins?"

"They were siblings who loved to set stuff on fire and lived for chaos."

"I like them already."

* * *

"And here we have the book of dragons. Fishlegs and I spent a long time working on this bad boy."

"You're such a nerd."

"I'm nothing compared to Fishlegs."

* * *

"I used to go snow boarding with Astrid up on this mountain. Or, dragon boarding anyway."

"Who was Astrid?"

"Oh, uh, nobody important. Hey look over there!"

"HICCUP!"

* * *

Authors Note:

I'd like to think this came out pretty nicely. I'm happy I was able to show what happened to berk over the years.

I hope I didn't make this chapter too sappy. I'm not really a fan of the whole "dinner by candlelight" thing, but I think of Hiccup as someone who would try doing some cliche like this.

Feel free to send in ideas for these two!


	18. Chapter 18 Fathers Day (normal pov)

"So then Hiccup begins screaming at my yetis at the top of his lungs about how childish they were acting! I actually felt a bit bad for them!" North hollered, leaning forward a little in his armchair.

Hiccup looked away out of embarrassment while Jack other guardians laughed at this story as well.

"Hard to believe this little biters got that much spirit in him." Bunny snickered.

"Tiny but mighty!" Jack quoted, raising his fists in the air.

Hiccup grinned and elbowed him in the gut.

"Don't you have something to give North?" Hiccup mumbled.

"OH YEAH!" Jack exclaimed.

He flew off to grab his gift, which was down in the kitchen.

"What is he getting?" North asked Hiccup.

Hiccup shrugged and began picking at his fingernails.

Jack flew back with something behind his back. He flew to Norths side and presented him with his present. A vanilla cake with chocolate chips inside, three layers with red icing in between them, and green icing covering the top.

"Here! I made this for fun, but I thought you might want it more." Jack explained, handing the dessert to him.

"Thank you Jack! It looks delicious!" North marveled, leaving Jack beaming with pride and Hiccup looking sadly at his hands.

An hour later, the cake was finished off, with mere crumbs on each spirits plates. North had taken the first piece and decided it was too good to keep to himself.

One by one, each guardian began leaving. Finally it was time for the couple to take their leave as well, seeing as Hiccup wanted to escort Jack back to his home.

"Thank you again for cake Jack! It was amazing!" North chortled, happy that Jack would think of him.

"Nah. It was nothing."

North pulled the boy into a hug, with the boy surprisingly returning it.

As North waved goodbye to the two from a distance, Hiccup said "It's cute."

"What is?" Jack questioned, turning away from the closing workshop door as they walked away.

"How you pretended you 'just happened' to make a cake, that you 'just happened' to think of North for it, and how this all 'just happened' to occur on fathers day."

"Your a smart one."

"I don't really get why you acted like that though. Why not just say 'Hey! Happy fathers day! I made you a cake!'"

"It was already pretty obvious. And he's not actually my father, not officially in any way. So it would be pretty embarrassing to say any of that out loud."

"I guess." Hiccup sighed.

Jack noticed Hiccup picking at his nails.

"When did you get this habit?" Jack asked, holding up one of the accused hands.

"I got it half off at Target today." He joked, looking away for a moment.

Jack shrugged at this and continued walking, still happily holding Hiccups hand.

"You can talk to me about stuff. If you want to." He suggested, looking ahead to the waiting night fury.

Hiccup thought about this as they got on the dragon.

"I um- just don't wanna ruin your day with my problems." Hiccup said as they flew off.

"I love a man who's so noble he'll ponder depressing stuff on his own, destroy himself from the inside out, and maybe even let his boyfriend worry about him so much he gets sick."

"Your taste in men is sick. And I haven't reached that point yet right?"

"No. But you might get close to it like this."

"Well I wouldn't want that."

Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccups torso and laid his head on his back.

"We've got time to talk." He said as they flew.

Hiccup pondered what he would say for a moment. Then just blurted out "It's just hard to have a fathers day without a dad, y'know? We didn't have this day when I was growing up of course. But the word 'Father' everywhere and knowing how he spent his last years don't really make this the happiest day of the year for me. Usually I'm in a cave this time of year taking care of dragons. So watching you with North kind of reminded me of stuff."

"How did your dad spend his last years? If you wanna elaborate." Jack inquired.

Hiccup gripped tightly to Toothless's harness.

"I died in the viking world. My father he-he spent the rest of his life afterwords searching everywhere for me. He didn't believe I was really gone. And because I was a spirit, I watched him do all this. And I couldn't do anything to stop him. He was just so sad."

Hiccup finished his story and fell silent. He felt Jacks arms tighten around him slightly. Then he heard a sniff.

"Are you crying?" He asked, turning his head slightly.

"NO!" Jack sniffed, burying his head in Hiccups back to hide his face. "I'm just cold okay?!"

"Your Jack frickin Frost! Your the personification of cold!"

"I'm getting sick then!"

"Really? Then I better push you off Toothless before the disease spreads!" Hiccup jested, grabbing Jack and pretending to push him.

Jack let out a weak laugh, and looked up to Hiccup for a moment, then hiding in the boys shirt again. Hiccup saw Jack's watery eyes.

"Oh no! I knew it! Dang it you were so happy too! Sorry I had to tell you that stuff."

"Don't be! I'm really glad you did, and I'm really sorry you had to go through that! It's just that I started thinking-"

"Well we can't have you thinking."

"Shush. I started thinking about, your time with Pitch. And started wondering, if that was what you saw. Your father. And then I started thinking about how painful that must have been. And that lead to, well this."

Hiccup looked back to the sky in front of them.

"I did see him. I did watch that stuff again. But I'm fine now."

Hiccup heard Jack mumble something.

"What was that?"

"imsorryididn't"

"What?"

Jack lifted his head again and said "I'm sorry I didn't save you."

Hiccup turned back to him.

"Save me?"

"From Pitch. I didn't do anything to stop it. If it weren't for the guardians, I would still be reading pointless books, and you would still be in that nightmare."

"Reading?"

"Oh yeah. I ran around for a while in the cave he took you to, then after a long time I thought 'North must have old villain maps' so I flew there to look over all that stupid stuff, then he called the guardians, and Tooths fairy found you."

"You did all that for me?"

"'You did all that stupid useless stuff for me?' yeah I did. I'm sorry."

"Jack, that's great! I didn't think you just sat around or whatever, but I didn't think you'd do so much."

"But I didn't-"

"I'm the one who got kidnapped, I'm the one he trapped, you're the one who used his head to save me. Thanks so much for that!"

"I'm still sorry." Jack mumbled into the shirt.

"I'm sorry I got captured. I was so stupid to actually let him get to me. I should have known what he was after."

"His talent is tricking people Hic. You couldn't have known what he was after. You didn't even know who he was."

"And you're the one who woke me up and saved me."

Jack smiled and nuzzled Hiccup.

"I'm pretty awesome."

"Don't be so full of yourself."

* * *

Authors Note:

Sorry this took so long. I had a really bad case of writers block.

I forgot today was fathers day, then went on tumblr and remembered, then I saw an opportunity and took it.

The thing Jack was quoting was Beverly Hills Chihuahua.

GUYS I SERIOUSLY NEED MORE IDEAS FOR WHAT TO DO WITH THESE TWO NOW! MY WRITERS BLOCK KEEPS CLAWING AT ME AND I NEEDS ME SOME HELP! HELP!


	19. Chapter 19 Fireworks

Jack was playing with some of the Burgess kids. True, it wasn't the time of the year for winter, but that didn't stop Jack from playing with his few believers.

Right now, they were playing tag, with Jack flying high above the taggers head and taunting them.

"NO FAIR JACK!" Cupcake yelled, jumping up and down in an attempt to reach him.

"All's fair in love and war." He said.

He purposefully lowered his staff a bit, allowing for the girl to grab it and drag him down.

"NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!?" He cried out, while also holding back a laugh.

She cackled as she claimed yet another victim in the game.

"Now you have to help me get the others!" She commanded.

Jack got up and saluted her, then proceeded with the order.

To make things fair though, he put down his staff and ran on foot.

About five minutes later, the winner was declared to be Caleb, who had used his brother as a human shield.

"I think that's allowed." Jack said, trying to remember the rules.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Yelled Claude.

"Okay it's not allowed."

"YEAH IT IS!" Yelled Caleb.

"Okay it's allowed."

"NO!"

This went on for another few minutes, until the boys mother called them back to the picnic area. This lead to parents each calling back their children.

"Jack! Come sit with me and Sophie!" Jamie said, pulling Jack over to the picnic blanket with his sister in tow.

"Where's you mom?" Jack asked the two.

"She's working on the fireworks tonight. It's gonna be awesome!" Jamie announced, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Awesome!" Sophie yelled, throwing her hands in the air and falling over.

Jack chuckled and lifted the girl back up.

"Sounds great." He said.

"Sounds awesome!" Jamie clarified, sitting down.

Jack nodded, sat, and started looking around at all the other people who came out here. It was a 4th of July event at the park, and it looked like most of the town had showed up. Including a lot of couples.

He had invited Hiccup earlier, but got turned down, Hiccup saying that he was busy tonight. That's what Jack gets for waiting until last minute.

Jack looked back to his little friends to see one of them with a raised eyebrow.

"What were you thinking about Jack?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing."

Jamie looked back to where Jack was looking and saw one of the couples.

"Do you know them or something?" He inquired.

"Nope. I was just, lost in thought I guess."

"About them?"

"Nope."

Sophie looked over to the couple as well. Then back to the two and started making kissy noises.

Jack stuck out his tongue at her.

Jamie thought for another moment on this, then a light bulb came on.

"You're lonely!"

Jack looked back at Jamie, rather surprised by this outburst.

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are! That's why you looked sad just now!" Jamie explained.

"I looked sad?"

"Yeah because you're lonely!"

Jamie was smiling while he was talking, happy to have cracked the code on this. But then started getting sad when he realized it.

"Oh no you're lonely!"

"No I-"

"Don't worry Jack! I'll get you a nice girlfriend! There's my babysitter, my schools nurse, and uh, I think the lunch lady is a she, and-"

Jack pressed his hand on Jamie's mouth to quiet him.

"I'm fine Jamie!" He insisted.

Jamie waited until Jack lifted his hand.

"and theres at church, and at church, and Ms.-"

"I'm not interested Jamie." Jack assured him.

"Oh, are you gay?" Jamie asked, with no hesitation.

Jack jumped a little at this question.

"What?!"

"Are you gay?" Jamie asked again.

"I-uh, I" Jack mumbled, not knowing how to answer. Of course he was. But Jamie's a kid. He wouldn't understand it.

"Because I only know three gay guys, and two of them are already together. And the other guy I know is really old. I don't think you want a old guy for a boyfriend."

"Right." Jack chuckled.

"But don't worry. I'll make a list with my friends, and we will find you somebody!" Jamie promised.

"YEAH!" Sophie yelled.

"I'm already with someone." Jack said. "I just miss them right now."

Jamie nodded in understanding, then hugged the spirits arm.

"Don't worry, you'll see him again."

"YEAH!" Sophie yelled, hugging the other arm.

At that moment, the first firework lit the sky, leaving everyone gawking at the dancing lights above them.

Jack was left amazed, not by the lights, but by the children sitting before him.

* * *

Authors Note:

Thanks so much to Kigen Dawn for their 4th of July idea!

This chapter was more to celebrate past events, with the 4th of July and Marriage equality. So more for my own benefit. But a better chapter is in the works! Well, it's in my mind right now anyway.

Keep sending requests!


	20. Chapter 20 Virtual Battles (normal pov)

"DIE YOU BASTARDS! DIE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Hiccup yelled gleefully.

Jack tried to keep up with him, but Hiccup was going too fast, and frankly his shouting was starting to scare Jack.

"Hiccup, maybe we should-"

"Silence Fool! Do you want to give away our position!?" Hiccup whispered, frustration evident in his voice.

"But they can't-"

Hiccup covered Jacks mouth before he could say anything else.

"Hush now fool. The enemy approaches." Hiccup snarled.

Jack held his gun tighter. He had never seen Hiccup this way before.

Suddenly, they heard the crunch of leaves from behind a tree.

"Hold steady..." Hiccup whispered, slowly moving towards the sound.

"Hiccup-"

"Fire on my command."

Hiccup stopped right next to the tree. He could see the creatures multiple eyes in the shadows, it's mouth foaming, and it's hand reaching for it's sword.

"NOW!" Hiccup yelled, pulling his trigger over and over again.

Jack did the same.

The scene before them became one of death and destruction. Hiccup had miscounted the creatures, and they were being attacked from all sides.

"JACK! YOU OKAY?!"

Jack was about to yell back, but was then hit by a monsters grenade.

He fell instantly.

Hiccup ran to his side as quickly as he could, fighting wave after wave of monsters, until one of them got one good scratch in.

Hiccup fell instantly. But managed to fall beside Jack.

"We had a good run didn't we?" Hiccup whispered, feeling his health deplete by the second.

"We sure did sir. We sure did." Jack whispered back, his digital eyes closing for the very last time.

_**GAME OVER! YOU LOSE!**_ the giant screen said as the boys put their gun controls back in the machine.

"Well that was fun!" Hiccup said.

"You scared me a little bit there. I didn't know you could get so into games like that Hic."

Hiccup gave Jack a goofy smile.

"I do have warrior blood in me. Maybe that's what it was. I think I kind of got lost in it thought because I don't remember what I did near the end there."

Jack looked around at the games surrounding them. North had given him more money to spend on Hiccup. Jack tried to refuse it, since all he did was stop by to say hello, but the Russian was persistent.

After some deliberation on from parties, Jack and Hiccup decided to go to an arcade.

So far, they've done two retro arcade games, three vehicle simulations, and now a shooter game. Jack started wondering which one to play next.

His eyes perked up upon seeing a specific neon colored machine, with massive speakers and a giant screen with digital anime characters matching their feet to the arrows.

"Hic! Wanna play this one?!" Jack asked, practically bouncing over to the monstrosity.

Hiccup flinched slightly when he read the name. _**"HAPPY DANCE TIME!"**_ in massive neon bubble letters. It had stars and clouds surrounding it, for some reason.

"I dunno Jackie." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Jack jumped onto the platform, arrows blinking happily to lure in feet.

"Come on! It looks fun!" Jack pleaded, his bare feet getting jittery with excitement.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, then got up onto the machine.

"Put the money in." He told Jack. He took off his green jacket and hung it on the bar behind them, exposing his white t-shirt which glowed under the massive rooms neon lights. This place was very fond of neon it seemed.

"YES!" Jack exclaimed, putting the money in.

A happy little chibi character appeared on the screen.

"HEYO! READY TO PLAY HAPPY DANCE TIME?!" She asked. She was dressed in a maids outfit.

"Why a maid?" thought Hiccup.

"Ready!" answered Jack.

"YAY!" exclaimed the maid. "Then please input the total number of players, and lets begin!"

Jack put down two players. Hiccup was second guessing this decision.

"Now please select the song!" The maid bubbled, flying around the side of the screen. So she had big pink eyes, pink hair, and wings. What was the theme of the game again?

"Which one Hic?" Jack asked, scrolling through the multitude of songs.

"You pick. I don't know any of these."

Jack smirked and picked one.

Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night" began playing over the speakers.

The arrows started descending slowly on the screen as the two rave-dressed avatars began dancing to the arrows, with the two boys mimicking them.

"This isn't too bad." Hiccup thought.

Oops. He missed one.

He could swear he heard Jack snicker.

Somewhere within him, Hiccup felt something burn and manifest. It's on.

He focused on the screen with all his might, as did his boyfriend. They both lost sight of the other and became one with the game, waving their hands in the air like they just didn't care, and dancing like no one was watching. Granted, no one was watching since the only person there was a worker stoned out of his mind, but still.

At the end of the song, they were both gasping for breath and waiting anxiously to see the score.

"And the winner is..." The girl started, with a cartoon drum beating quickly beside her.

"PLAYER 1 WITH A SCORE OF ONE THOUSAND SEVENTY. CONGRATULATIONS!" She declared. Ribbons and sparkles began flying down above her, but Hiccup was paying attention to Jack, who was yooping in celebration.

Jack was Player 1. Also, according to his yelling, he was number one.

"Yeah yeah. Rub it in." Hiccup muttered, taking his jacket and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Don't feel bad Hic. You tried. And that's all that counts. Unless you lose. Then it's nothing." Jack mocked, leaning against the game.

Hiccup glared at him, then threw his jacket back over the bar.

"Two out of three" he growled.

Jack was more than happy to comply.

They ended up spending the day having rematch after rematch over that game. Jack won 7 rounds, and Hiccup won 6.

"It's okay Hic. Not all of us can be as amazing as me." Jack told the irritated viking as they left the building.

"Shut up." Hiccup said.

"Are losers allowed to tell others to shut up?" Jack inquired.

Hiccup kept walking, mumbling curses under his breath.

Jack pulled Hiccup closer.

"Ah. Don't be like that. Your dancing wasn't too bad."

"You should've seen me back when I only had one foot." Hiccup mumbled.

"Wait what?"

"Oh yeah. Back when I was a human I got into an accident that damaged my left leg so much, it had to come off. Once I became a spirit, it came back. Still dunno why."

Jack looked down at the leg.

"That is really cool." Jack admitted. "How come you lost it in the first place?"

"That's a long story that I don't feel like telling right now."

Jack nodded in understanding.

"Maybe it should have stayed gone. Then you'd have a legit excuse for sucking at the game."

"Don't even!"

* * *

Authors Note:

Hello. Wow this took a while to update. I've been busy the past few months and it's only gonna get worse from here.

I've found a good idea hub for my writers blocks though. There are lots of otp ideas online it seems. Don't know why I didn't try that sooner.

Thanks for your reviews everyone! If you have an idea I'd love to hear it! If you don't, then enjoy the stories!

I do not own "Last Friday Night". The video games in this fic I made up. Any similarities are purely coincidence.


	21. Chapter 21 Lost Stinger

Hiccup had been wandering Burgess for hours. He hadn't been outside of the caves in a hundred years, and everything was different. Streets were rearranged, shops were destroyed and replaced by houses, and everyone had one electronic invention in their hand.

He didn't usually enjoy leaving the caves, and that time was no exception. The life of an immortal may be long but it could go by just as quickly as a mortals. Every time he went into town, he'd been overwhelmed by how different everything was from his last visit. Since he never had a need to adapt to the changes, he found getting worked up over them over and over again to just be a hassle.

But on that day he had a mission. A speed stinger had escaped the caves, or more likely, he'd wandered away and gotten lost.

"Snotface!" Hiccup called. "Snotface!".

Hiccup had started to get worried. If it got too scared by something, there was no doubt it would go on a rampage and sting everyone in this town.

Although, given how long he'd been searching and the lack of frozen bodies found, it didn't look like anyone had been stung yet. Odd.

* * *

Jack had been entertaining the creature for hours.

He had been flying over houses when he spotted it. A big reptile, with blood red eyes, and incredibly sharp teeth. It had a short, reptilian body, and a red stinger at the end of it's tail. It did not belong at a public park.

It had been approaching a group of children slowly, but Jack didn't think it wanted to attack them. Observe them was more likely. Either way, there was too much risk of it harming them.

The children were young; the eldest was ten years old and the youngest was six. They were all gathered around on a bench watching an iphone, laughing at whatever was on the screen. None of them could have seen the small reptile approaching from behind.

Panicked, Jack unleashed a snow wave down onto the kids, causing them to shriek from the cold and run away.

The creature stayed in it's place, snarling at the sky, no doubt understanding that the wave was not a natural occurrence.

"Easy boy." Jack said, flying down and putting his hands up to calm it. "Or girl."

The creature hissed.

"Or neither. Maybe both. Who can say really?"

It eyed Jack over, it's eyes falling on the staff in his hand.

He noticed and tossed it aside.

"There we go. See? I'm a friend."

The creature backed away a few paces. It was quick on it's feet. Too quick. Jack knew in that moment that if he wanted to make sure this thing didn't hurt anybody, he'd have to stop it now.

Of course he couldn't kill it though. It clearly wasn't out to hurt anyone. Since it clearly wasn't part of the mortal world, it must've been really far from it's home.

The creature lifted a leg, about to run away, but stopped and tilted it's head to the phone. One of the kid's must have left it there, plugged into it's portable charger.

Jack looked over to the phone too. A loud annoying laugh was coming out of it. Jack knew that laugh. In the course of ten years, Jack had heard it a dozen times.

That was the Spongebob Squarepants laugh.

The creature darted to the phone and looked it over. It sniffed the device.

"You like this buddy?" Jack asked. He carefully walked to the phone. The creature was too busy to notice him.

Jack reached his hand over the phone, taking a moment so the creature could give it's permission for him to grab it, and flipped it over to show the screen.

The screen was lit up with Spongebob and some undersea squirrel. They were standing in line for some sort of fight club. Fight club? Wasn't this a kids show?

The creature blinked at the screen. It looked unaffected by it.

Jack tried to turn off the phone, but when the screen when dark, the creature let out a shrill scream.

Jack quickly turned the phone, and thus the show, back on.

The creature calmed down and watched.

Whatever that episode was, it was the only one the kid had on their phone. When the episode ended, it would start up again on repeat.

That was hours ago and the episode kept playing.

Jack had slowly made his way closer and closer to the creature, until it finally let him pet it's head.

As much hurt as Jack knew he was going to receive from this, he felt himself start hoping that the creature would stick with him. Become his friend. It was sweet enough. Sure it was dangerous to keep an animal like this around, but Jack knew Burgess like the back of his hand. He knew the perfect places to keep this creature.

He felt it shiver from the cold and gave it his hoodie to bundle up in. It looked happy with Jack. Maybe it really would stay.

He held on to this hope for two more rewatches of the episode.

* * *

Snotface looked up at new human petting him. Very good new human.

Snotface looked at the shiny thing some more. Funny square. But at end of story the square got sad. Poor square.

Snotface felt a pat on the head. Cold pat. Not masters pat. Masters pat was warm.

This human was not Master.

Oh yes. Snotface forgot about Master! Where was Master?

Snotface knew what to do! Snotface sniffed air. Master was near!

Snotface listened for Master. Master was calling for Snotface!

Snotface let out a call for Master.

But oh no! New human tried to quiet Snotface!

"Buddy Ssshh. What is it? Do you need food?"

Food! Snotface liked food!

No. Snotface must focus. Snotface heard Master run closer. Master was coming! Snotface had to keep calling master!

"Hold on. I'll go find something!"

New human ran away. Snotface didn't know why. Maybe new human was scared of Master? New human should be scared. Master is tough! Master is ferocious!

Master was in sight!

"Snotface!" Master yelled. Snotface was happy to hear his name.

Master hugged Snotface. Snotface happy Master found him!

"I was so worried about you! Where have you been?" Master asked.

Snotface made noise at shiny thing.

Master picked up and looked at shiny thing.

"How tough am I?! I had a bowl of nails for breakfast?" One shiny fish said.

"So?" said another.

"Without any milk."

Snotface let out a shriek of enjoyment. Funny fish!

"You like this?" Master asked. Snotface gave growl of happiness.

Master shrugged and put thing away in his boot.

"If it'll calm you down, I guess I'll just bring it with us." Master said.

Snotface liked that!

Master picked up Snotface. Master saw Snotface's new skin.

"Where'd you get this?"

Snotface responded with a shriek. Master might like new human.

Master took off new skin and folded it.

Master carried Snotface away and left the new skin on the bench.

Snotface got sad. What about new human?

Snotface hoped new human would find Master someday.

* * *

Jack ran back over to the bench with his arms full of flowers, grass, and acorns. He had collected a lot plants from around the area that he'd seen animals eat. Maybe the creature would like them.

When he got back the phone was gone.

As was the creature.

Jack felt the food fall out of his arms. His shoulders drooped down and his head lowered.

He knew he'd get hurt. He just had to get his hopes up.

He slumped down onto the bench. A part of him felt devastated, another felt relieved. He knew deep down he couldn't tale care of something like that. Either he'd accidentally kill it, or it'd kill him.

It was all for the best really.

He looked down to where the dragon once was.

At least his hoodie wasn't stolen.

* * *

Hiccup threw the last of the dragon manure into the massive sack.

That day was supposed to be cleaning day but the speed stinger slowed everything down. Hiccup was going to work all through the night and into the early morning cleaning the caves. From the stalls to his bedroom, everything was going to be wiped down and spotless.

He took the sacks of manure and placed them on the wooden cart. Once he brought the sacks to the gardens he'd officially be done with the stalls.

As he rolled the cart down the dirt tunnels and to the exit way, Hiccup found it odd how no dragon had disturbed him yet. Usually he had a least two begging him to play with them.

What could have caused this change in behavior?

Hiccup got his answer when he rolled into the main hall.

The hall was massive. Big enough to fit a Red Death if there was one. The spaciousness of the hall proved useful at times.

This was one of them. Every dragon of the caves had gathered right in the center of the hall, looking up at the brightly lit screen that a terrible terror was holding as it flew over their heads.

Hiccup stood there for a few minutes until the episode was over. When it was, the terror let out a squeel and another terror took it's place holding the phone.

The Dragon Protector laughed when he realized they were taking shifts.

Thank Odin he found that phone. These dragons needed some new entertainment in their lives.

* * *

_Two years and three months later... _

"I'm not really sensitive. I'm pretty tough." Jack says, taking the pastry.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Hiccup smiling a little bit.

"How tough are you?" He asks, taking the green covered knife out of the container. Wait. Is he saying what Jack thinks he's saying?

"How tough am I? I had a bowl of nails for breakfast!" Jack says. Hiccup puts down the knife and looks in his direction. Oh thank god.

"So?" He asks, big smile already on his face.

Jack gets close to his face, making himself look as badass as he can make it, and says in a deep voice "Without any milk."

They both start cracking up after that.

Even immortals love cartoons.

(Or at least remember them).

* * *

Authors Note:

I'm back with this! This year has been insane guys. I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated the story!

I was reading over the earlier movie chapter a while ago. As I was reading what Hiccup said about movies a thought struck me.

"If he doesn't like 'moving pictures', doesn't like modern stuff, and hasn't left the caves in a long time, how would he know Spongebob?"

And thus this chapter was born. It took a while to work out the kinks, but I think it went pretty well.

Thank you all for your reviews and faves!


End file.
